Libro cinco: Korrasami
by Misato Murakami
Summary: Hoy después de tres años por fin veré a Asami, no sé cómo he podido contener mi emoción de verla frente a los demás, tal vez porque he llegado en momentos difíciles, aún sigo muy aturdida por mi recién enfrentamiento contra Kuvira.
1. Capítulo 1: Reunión

El siguiente fanfic ha sido realizado con el único objetivo de entretenimiento y para satisfacer el placer que los personajes de Korra y Asami como pareja nos causan. Dejo en claro que los personajes mencionados en la historia no me pertenecen, sus dueños legales son los creadores de la serie "La leyenda de Korra" Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Dimartino así como también de Nickelodeon, quiero mencionar también que está historia se basa a partir del séptimo capítulo de la cuarta temporada llamado "Reunión" y que he tomado algunas escenas del mismo y le hice modificaciones convenientes a mi persona y a la historia que les presento.

Y ya hablando menos formal disculpen también el título jaja por más que pensé y pensé un buen título no lo logre

Capítulo 1: Reunión.

\- Korra -  
Hoy después de tres años por fin veré a Asami, no sé cómo he podido contener mi emoción de verla frente a los demás, tal vez porque he llegado en momentos difíciles, aún sigo muy aturdida por mi recién enfrentamiento contra Kuvira, sigo sin explicarme qué rayos paso, ¿No se supone que termine de retirar el veneno que había dentro de mí? ¿Por qué no pude mantener el estado Avatar? Pero también pienso que si lo hubiera mantenido tal vez la habría asesinado, no sé si hubiera podido vivir con una muerte sobre mis hombros. El trabajo del Avatar es mantener la paz y la tranquilidad pero una cosa es asesinar y otra solo retener a la persona que causa la inestabilidad en las naciones. En fin, supongo que ya habrá tiempo para poner en orden el asunto de Kuvira, después de todo es mi trabajo como Avatar y lo haré cueste lo que cueste, por ahora solo quiero enfocarme y dedicar está tarde al reencuentro con mis amigos.  
Mako, lo he echado de menos y ahora que me entere de que Bolin trabaja para Kuvira espero verlo pronto. A mi hermosa Asami, a la que espero algún día poder confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos, los cuales van más allá de una simple amistad. He decidido cambiar un poco mis ropas, ya que tengo un nuevo corte de cabello creo que me sentaría bien un cambio completo.  
A llegado la hora de reunirme con ellos, ¡estoy ansiosa!  
Quedamos de vernos en el restaurante del hotel de la ciudad, en cuanto entre me dijeron que ya me estaban esperando y que siguiera derecho por el pasillo siguiente, entrando al pasillo pude ver a Asami sentada con la mirada perdida hacia abajo, la hermosa imagen de ella que mis ojos admiraron me paralizo el cuerpo, incluso peor que cuando pelee contra Kuvira; no supe como retrocedí hasta usar como escudo la pared para no verla, necesitaba tranquilizarme, toque mi pecho con la mano izquierda para ayudar a calmar mi respiración, cerré los ojos y poco a poco me fui estabilizando, cuando me sentí más tranquila abrí los ojos, cerré fuerte mis puños, respire hondo y empecé a caminar hacia ella mientras me repetía "actúa natural, actúa natural" pero ¿cómo actuar natural frente a esa mujer? El pasillo era largo y enseguida pude apreciar que su mirada estaba perdida en lo que al parecer era un libro, pero lo que más robo mi atención era su hermoso perfil, los años no han pasado en vano y sin duda se le nota un rostro más maduro pero gentil, admire esa ligera y delicada sonrisa que sus rosados labios dibujaban, sus hermosos ojos atentos a la lectura, su piel clara y radiante, sus manos delicadas sosteniendo con gracia aquel libro, sin duda alguna está más hermosa que antes. Estaba tan perdida en toda esa belleza que solo me di cuenta que estaba cerca de ella cuando su perfume llego a mi sentido del olfato(en serio olfato? XD busca otra forma de decirlo), aquel aroma que solo ella podía tener, un olor combinado con una suave fragancia y su aroma natural, respire profundamente ese olor tan embriagante y en un suspiro solo pude pronunciar su nombre.

-Asami. — En cuanto pronuncie su nombre se levantó, giro hacia mí y nos abrazamos enseguida, como si fuéramos imanes opuestos y atraídos salvajemente por nuestros brazos dejamos que la ley magnética hiciera su trabajo, hundí mi cabeza en su hombro y estando en sus brazos volví a respirar profundamente su delicioso aroma, quería embriagarme de su esencia, sentí un agradable calor que inundaba todos mis sentidos, por un momento sentí que no había nada ni nadie a nuestro alrededor, que solo estábamos las dos fundiéndonos en un abrazo del que jamás la dejaría, no quería soltarla pero temía que se diera cuenta de ello y que me tomara por una loca enferma, así que no tuve de otra más que soltarme de ese abrazo y volver a mi triste realidad, donde para ella solo soy su amiga a la que no ha visto desde hace tres años.  
-Asami. — Volví a repetir su nombre con una gran sonrisa.  
-Hey Korra, qué gusto volver a verte.  
-Lo mismo digo, mírate te has puesto más hermosa. — Rayos, mi lengua está floja!.  
-Gracias, tú también te vez muy linda, ese corte de cabello se te ve muy bien.  
-Aah… muchas gracias. — Estaba muy apenada, nunca creí que le gustara mi corte de cabello, JA si supiera como me lo hice, debe verse horrible pero ella es tan linda que solo quiso hacerme un cumplido.  
-Mako nos espera en aquella sala ¿vamos?  
-*No, no vamos, quiero tener tiempo contigo a solas*. — Claro eso me hubiera gustado responder pero también he echado mucho de menos a Mako y quiero verlo.  
No me salieron las palabras y solo pude asentir con la cabeza y la seguí. En cuanto empezó a caminar mi mandíbula se abrió descaradamente ¡Por Aang y Roku! ¿Qué le paso a la forma de caminar de Asami? Con cada paso sus caderas se mecían de una forma hipnotizante para mis ojos, quería dejar de ver ese sensual movimiento, alzaba la mirada pero mis ojos caían de nuevo en el ritmo de su sexy caminar. Se ha convertido en toda una mujer y una muy atractiva, ella nunca aceptaría mis sentimientos.  
Dimos unos cuantos pasos más y pude ver a Mako, me emocione y corrí hacia él para abrazarlo, a pesar de nuestro pasado amoroso tuvimos el privilegio de terminar como muy buenos amigos y digo privilegio porque soy muy pocas ex parejas las que terminan de una forma sana para los dos.  
-Hey Mako, ¿cómo has estado?  
-Excelente gracias, tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos, te… he extrañado mucho, pero dime tú ¿cómo has estado?  
-Pues… no muy bien, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso.  
-Así que tú eres el Avatar Korra, mucho gusto yo soy el príncipe Wu de Ba Sing Se y estás… a mis servicios hermosa. —Dijo un alegre moreno con un coqueto movimiento de cejas.  
-Lo siento no pude deshacerme de él, es mi responsabilidad.  
-No te preocupes ¿qué tan molesto puede ser?  
-Ni siquiera te lo imaginas.  
-Vamos chicos sentémonos, su príncipe tiene hambre y muchas cosas que contarle al Avatar sobre su futuro… juntos. —No sé si en estos momentos extraño a la Reina, al menos ella no intentaba coquetearme).  
-Bien pero sentémonos hay que ponernos al día. —Dijo Asami empujándome levente por la espalda.  
Sentados los tres… bueno cuatro me sentía muy feliz no sabía ni cómo empezar a platicar, fueron tres años muy largos para todos. En la pequeña platica antes de que nos trajeran la comida salió a la luz el pequeño secreto que guardaba con Asami, en todos estos años solo he respondido sus cartas, trate de tampoco responderle pero no quería tenerla preocupada además que en los últimos meses antes de mi partida y durante toda la batalla contra Zaheer y compañía fue la que más me estuvo apoyando, estuvo a mi lado casi todo el tiempo y fue ahí donde mi amor por ella nació; con su tiempo, sus atenciones, su fuerza, inteligencia y belleza me fue enamorando, es una gran chica, solo un torpe como Mako no lo vería, me alegro tanto de que su relación tampoco funcionara eso me da una oportunidad.  
Mako al final acepto de mala gana que ni a él ni a Bolin les haya respondido las cartas , pero no todo podía ser color de rosa, las cosas parecieron complicarse un poco cuando Asami muy emocionada menciono su posible reconciliación con su padre, me molesto mucho qué pensará en darle una segunda oportunidad, porque sus planes con Amon eran inaceptables, no podía permitir que su padre le lavara el cerebro y fuera Asami quien terminara el trabajo sucio, así que a causa de ese tema empezamos una pequeña discusión y acepto que en ese momento no me puse en su lugar, fuí egoísta solo pensé en los daños que esa posible reconciliación podrían darme pero nunca pensé en cómo se sentiría ella, después de todo es su padre su única familia, es todo lo que le queda y a pesar del daño ella lo ama.  
Empezamos con algunas bebidas y el príncipe Wu insistió con que Mako lo acompañara al baño como siempre para vigilarlo, pero creo que le dio vergüenza que le dijera eso frente a nosotras y lo obligo a ir solo y vaya error, la primera vez que no le hace guardia mientras va al baño y gente de Kuvira lo secuestra, obviamente tuvimos que suspender nuestro reencuentro e ir a rescatarlo, con ayuda de las enredaderas espirituales me fue muy fácil obtener su ubicación y fuimos por él, nos enfrentamos a gente de Kuvira y a pesar de que la prioridad era rescatar a Wu yo solo podía estar cuidando a Asami, sé que ella es una mujer muy fuerte y sabe defenderse pero no pude evitar en todo el proceso de rescate ayudarla y protegerla de los ataques enemigos. Cuando al final tuvimos que saltar del tren en marcha la agarre de la cintura muy fuerte, no podía permitir que le pasara algo y en el salto se cayera, tuvimos un aterrizaje algo duro pero todos sanos y salvos, nunca imagine que así de dinámico sería el primer día de reencuentro, pero a pesar de todo me sentía muy feliz de poder pelear al lado de mis amigos y terminamos en un cálido abrazo.  
Después de aquel atentado contra el príncipe Wu sabíamos que el ya no estaría a salvo en el hotel, así que Asami dijo que por ahora estaría más seguro en su casa, además de que la abuela de Mako y toda su familia lo cuidarían y se harían compañía.  
Ya era algo tarde y Asami invito a todos a una deliciosa cena para por fin celebrar nuestra reunión, fue una noche muy linda llena de risas, anécdotas y algunos temas donde nos ponían al corriente sobre lo que paso durante estos años, poco a poco la familia de Mako y el príncipe Wu se fueron a dormir y al final solo quedamos Mako, Asami y yo nos quedamos recordando viejos tiempos, hasta tocamos un poco el tema donde Mako nos tuvo a las dos de novias fue algo incómodo pero mi relación con él está más que superada, ahora solo tengo ojos para mi hermosa Asami, creo que durante toda la noche no he parado de verla lo más discreta que puedo, su sonrisa es tan linda, su voz agradable y sus movimientos tan delicados, está mujer me tiene embrujada. De pronto Mako se levantó diciendo que no podía quedarse más tiempo porque temprano tenía que madrugar y era tiempo de marcharse, me ofreció un aventón hasta la ciudad y cuando estuve a punto de aceptar Asami lo interrumpió y dijo que lo mejor sería que me quedara en su casa así Mako no se desviaría de su camino y llegaría más rápido a su casa y descansar, no me esperaba eso pero ni siquiera lo pensé y acepte su oferta, acompañamos a Mako a la entrada y lo despedimos, nos quedamos paradas sin decirnos nada mientras veíamos como él se alejaba en su Sato Movil, de re-ojo vi como Asami sonreía, tenía muchas ganas de tomar su mano, abrazarla y expresarle mis sentimientos ya que por momentos sentía que iba a explotar si no se los decía en ese momento, ¡vamos solo tengo que armarme de valor! ¿qué pasaría en el peor de los casos? Aunque hoy es mi primer día aquí sería muy estúpido y tonto si le suelto así como así mis sentimientos, debería irme a dormir me siento cansada hoy ha sido un día bastante movido. Al menos puedo preguntarle en que cuarto podré dormir.  
-Korra.  
-Asami. —Ambas pronunciamos los nombres al mismo tiempo y soltamos una risilla).  
-Disculpa Korra ¿qué me ibas a decir?  
-Ah nada importante mejor dime tú lo que ibas a decir.  
-Qué extraño, acabo de olvidarlo, pero pasemos adentro te mostraré en que habitación puedes descansar.  
-Bien eso se oye genial. —Deje que caminara delante de mí fingiendo que la iba a seguir para que me muestre el camino pero sí no le iba a confesar mis sentimientos al menos antes de dormir quería observar de nuevo ese sensual caminar.  
Llegamos al pasillo de los dormitorios y me abrió la puerta de una habitación, entramos y a pesar de que era pequeño lo sentía muy acogedor.  
-Disculpa las molestias, no fue mi intención.  
-Nada de eso, estoy muy feliz que pases la noche en mi casa y disculpa que te dé está habitación pero las más grandes se las di a la familia de Mako.  
-Descuida no tengo problema con eso, además solo será está noche.  
-Sí que desgracia, si quieres puedes dormir conmigo para que no te sientas sola.  
-¿Perdón? — ¿Escuche bien lo que dijo? Alguien dígame que no alucine esas palabras.  
-No me hagas caso estoy… cansada y ya no sé lo que digo, mejor me retiro y te dejo descansar.  
-No te preocupes no pasa nada, que tengas buena noche.  
-Gracias, igualmente.  
Se acercó a mí, puso una de sus manos en mi hombro y me beso dulcemente la mejilla, simplemente no lo podía creer, me quede paralizada, no era la primera vez que recibía un beso en la mejilla de Asami pero por alguna razón esté lo sentí diferente, me toque la mejilla sonrojada y pensativa mientras la veía retirarse de la habitación. ¿Qué fue ese beso? ¿Por qué siento que hubo otro significado diferente al de otras veces? ¿Será posible que ella también sienta algo por mí? Definitivamente tengo que saberlo, en cuanto empecé a caminar hacia ella la puerta se cerró en mis narices, aún con mi mano en la mejilla me recargue sobre la puerta, con la mirada hacia la ventana que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna, esa luz tan hermosa a la que deje saber mi único pensamiento… Asami en serio siento algo muy fuerte y hermoso por ti, tienes que saberlo.

-Asami-  
Han pasado tres largos años desde la última vez que vi a Korra, hubiera dado lo que sea por haberme ido con ella, apoyarla y estar a su lado cuando más me necesitaba pero no me lo permitió, aunque ha respondido mis cartas me gustaría tenerla más cerca y poder abrazarla en sus días más difíciles, pero la espera ha terminado hoy la volveré a ver y con suerte tenerla en mis brazos.  
Quedamos de comer en un restaurant de la ciudad, Mako y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en llegar más temprano de la hora acordada, ambos la íbamos a esperar en una pequeña sala de espera pero quería tener mi tiempo a solas con ella, quería ser yo a quien ella viera y abrazara primero, así que lo convencí de que él mejor nos esperara en la sala donde comeríamos y que el príncipe Wu viniera con él me facilito las cosas para convencerlo.  
Me sentía muy nerviosa y ansiosa, solo miraba el reloj deseando que marcara la hora donde ella llegaría, a pesar de que la recepción estaba algo lejos de la sala donde me encontraba pude escuchar al empleado darle la bienvenida e indicándole que pasillo tomar, me quede estática y mirando fijamente el suelo, mi mente quedo en blanco y no sabía qué hacer, sentí su presencia en el pasillo pero desapareció, estaba segura de que era ella pero no entiendo porque se regresó, eso me dio tiempo para pensar en algo que hacer mientras ella llegaba, no quería que me descubriera toda emocionada, así que con la mirada busque algo que pudiera serme útil y encontré un stand con pequeños libros, escuche un ruido tras aquella pared lejana y tome un libro lo más rápido que pude, lo abrí en una página cualquiera y me di cuenta de que lo tenía al revés pensara que soy una loca, pero ya es tarde para ponerlo en forma correcta, solo espero no se dé cuenta, ella está caminando hacia mí, la puedo sentir, mis manos están temblando y no tengo el valor para alzar la mirada y admirarla mientras llega hasta aquí, me siento muy feliz, mis labios quieren sonreír a lo grande pero debo contenerme.  
Por fin llego y dijo mí nombre no pude contener la emoción y me abalance en sus brazos, fue un abrazo hermoso y cálido no tenía el deseo de soltarla pero tenía que hacerlo, cruzamos algunas palabras y ella me elogió, me dijo que me veía hermosa, admito que me avergoncé mucho pero que cosas decía cuando ella se veía estupenda con ese nuevo cambio. Le dije que teníamos que ir a la sala donde Mako nos esperaba, obviamente me hubiera gustado que solo fuéramos ella y yo pero no quiero verme tan obvia, aún no estoy lista para confesarle a Korra que tras estos años de ausencia he comprendido que la amo, que ella ha sido mi motor e inspiración para salir adelante y me gustaría que estuviera a mi lado por el resto de nuestras vidas.  
Le pedí que me siguiera pero quise hacer algo atrevido para ella, camine lo más sensual que pude, quiero que me note como mujer, que me vea atractiva debo tratar de enamorarla antes de confesarle mis sentimientos, sentí su mirada en mis caderas y sonreí de medio lado pero enseguida se me borro cuando pensé que seguro ella me vería como una ridícula y exagerada pero cuando quise parar ella paso muy rápido a mi lado para alcanzar a Mako y abrazarlo, sentí que me arrancaban las entrañas me dio muchos celos la forma en que llego a su lado, quería tener mi arma y electrocutar a Mako o mínimo knockearlo para dejarle en claro que su tiempo con Korra ya paso y que ni se le ocurra hacer un intento de reconciliación. Eso a la vez me dio algo de miedo porque ni siquiera yo sabía que tan celosa puedo llegar a ser, debo tranquilizarme sí es que no quiero asustarla pero el príncipe Wu no me ayudo en nada cuando empezó a coquetearle, sé que es hermosa pero ella debe ser mía.  
Empezando con algunas bebidas se me soltó la lengua y deje que Mako se enterara de que ella en este tiempo solo había respondido mis cartas, pero al final lo acepto y cuando las cosas se empezaban a calmar me exalte con Korra porque no comprendió la situación con mi padre, me hizo sentir muy triste el saber que ella no me apoyaría con esa importante decisión, él después de todo es mi padre y mi único familiar y a pesar de todo sé que lo amo pues él me cuido y me amo toda mi vida. Las cosas no pudieron ponerse peor pues llego gente de Kuvira y secuestro al príncipe Wu y bueno el equipo Avatar estaba de regreso y listo para rescatarlo, a pesar de que no me esperaba una reunión tan acelerada fue genial poder estar de nuevo en acción, cuando completamos el rescate decidí que el mejor lugar para el príncipe Wu después de ese atentado sería mi casa así que nos dirigimos allí y los invite a cenar, todo estuvo maravilloso y la familia de Mako y el príncipe Wu se fueron a dormir, por fin quedamos los tres y pudimos platicar un poco más sobre nosotros hasta que Mako dijo que tenía que marcharse puesto que al día siguiente tenía que madrugar, le ofreció a Korra llevarla a casa pero era algo que no podía permitir, no puedo darle oportunidades a Mako para que la conquiste de nuevo así que le ofrecí quedarse en mi casa, me alegro mucho que aceptara me sentía muy feliz de saber que está noche ella dormiría a unos metros de mí. Despedimos a Mako y mientras observaba como se alejaba reía por dentro pues sabía que le había echado a perder sus planes con Korra si es que los tenía, ahora que estoy a solas con Korra y sin nadie que nos moleste me gustaría decirle lo que siento pero temo que es muy rápido y algo así la desconcertaría o ¿no? ¿Qué puedo perder si se lo digo ahora? Termine de decidirme y pronuncie su nombre pero en ese preciso momento ella hizo lo mismo con el mío y me quede sin valor de confesarme. Ya era muy tarde y lo mejor era ir a dormir ya habrá tiempo para declaraciones de amor, le pedí que me siguiera hasta su habitación, no sin antes repetir el movimiento de caderas que hice para ella esa tarde, me resultaba excitante y gracioso era algo que solo podía hacer para ella. Llegamos a la habitación, cruzamos algunas palabras y decidí que tenía que salir de ahí antes de que la aventara en la cama y le hiciera un poco de esto y aquello, ya podía ver el encabezado del periódico por la mañana "Asami Sato dueña de Industrias Futuro viola al Avatar", que horror, al final no sé de donde agarre fuerzas y me despedí de ella con un beso largo en la mejilla puse mis sentimientos en ese beso aunque moría de ganas porque fuera en sus labios pero eso aún no puede ser, salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, ni siquiera me tome la molestia de ver su reacción después de ese beso, solo quería salir de ahí antes de que fuera descubierta. Cerré la puerta y me recargue sobre ella mientras agachaba la mirada y ponía las manos en mi pecho, definitivamente ella tiene que saber que la amo. 


	2. Chapter 2: La suerte del Avatar

El siguiente fanfic ha sido realizado con el único objetivo de entretener y dejo en claro que los personajes mencionados en la historia no me pertenecen, sus dueños legales son los creadores de la serie "La leyenda de Korra" Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Dimartino así como también de Nickelodeon.

Capítulo 2: La suerte del Avatar

-Korra—

La luz del sol estaba entrando por la ventana de la habitación que Asami me presto, esa luz toco cálidamente mis ojos e hizo que empezará a despertarme, decidí voltear mi mirada al lado opuesto y seguir durmiendo porque aún sentía mucho sueño, el sol apenas está empezando a asomarse así que aún debe ser temprano pero por alguna razón ya no pude volver a dormir, el solo pensar que Asami está durmiendo a tan solo unos metros de mi me ponía algo ansiosa, ella debe verse hermosa hasta durmiendo, me gustaría tanto verla mientras sus ojos están cerrados y su mente perdida en algún sueño que probablemente cuando despierte no recordara, que linda debe verse me gustaría mucho verla así, aunque creo que puedo verla, digo ella aún debe estar profundamente dormida tal vez si me asomo con cuidado por su cuarto y la veo cinco segundos y luego vuelvo a mi habitación… hhmmm seguro nadie se da cuenta. Ya decidida me paré de la cama rápido y emocionada, abrí con mucho cuidado la puerta y me dirigí al cuarto de Asami lo más sigilosa que pude, cada paso me ponía nerviosa y me sentía con miedo por si alguien me descubría pero por fin llegue afuera de la habitación de Asami, abrí con mucho cuidado su puerta, me asome para asegurarme de que nadie viera el atrevimiento que estaba a punto de hacer, los pasillos estaban vacíos así que era mi oportunidad, entre rápido y enseguida vi a Asami que estaba acostada en su cama, perfecto podré verla dormir, cerré con mucho cuidado la puerta pero no apartaba mi mirada de Asami por si ella hacia algún movimiento o se percataba de que había una loca enferma entrando a su habitación, cerré esa puerta con éxito y poco a poco me fui acercando a su cama, cada paso hacia que el corazón se me acelerara, tenía miedo de que ella lo escuchara, se despertara y me sacara a patadas de aquí, pero todo ese miedo desapareció cuando me pare frente al lado donde su cara estaba volteada y solo confirme lo hermosa que Asami se veía mientras dormía, todos estamos acostumbrados a verla con maquillaje pero sin eso igual es un rostro perfecto y encantador, sus labios se siguen viendo antójales, tan seductores simplemente me muero por besarla y quede hipnotizada por sus labios, no puedo aguantarlo más ¡tengo que besarla! Me arme de valor y decidí robarle un beso mientras dormía, me fui acercando lentamente a su rostro sí ella despertaba y me hacía mierda a golpes al menos quería irme pero con un recuerdo hermoso de su rostro calmado y no hecho una fiera, mis labios estaban a punto de acercarse a los suyos cuando de repente escuche su voz pronunciar mi nombre, me pare en seco y empecé a sudar frío, solo podía cerrar los ojos y esperar los golpes que bien merecidos tenia pero… no pasó nada, abrí mis ojos y vi que al parecer ella seguía durmiendo y entonces volvió a pronunciar mi nombre pero esta vez fue con un tono demasiado sexy, parecía más bien un gemido fue tan sensual que erizo mi piel, mientras abrazaba más a una almohada larga y subía una de sus piernas a ella, quede petrificada ante esa escena pues la pijama de Asami era un vestido color rojo y corto de seda así que en cuanto ella subió su pierna a la almohada era una escena digna de admirar por el resto de mis días pero ya que no tuve mi beso al menos me llevo una imagen muy sexy de Asami en mi mente, es hora de salir de aquí o me descubrirán.

Iba de camino hacia la puerta cuando tocaron y la llamaban, era la señora que la ayuda con las labores del hogar para indicarle que ya es hora de despertar, ¡esté si iba hacer mi fin! A menos que moviera estas inútiles piernas y me escondería cual ladrón debajo de su cama, miré a Asami y ella ni siquiera se había movido, volvieron a tocar y me escondí debajo de su cama lo más rápido que pude, escuche ruidos de la cama y en seguida Asami le respondió con un tono somnoliento de que ya había despertado y le indicaba a la señora que pasara.

-Buen día señorita Sato.  
-Buen día Gertrudis.  
-Quería preguntarle si hoy va a querer que haga un desayuno especial, ya que el Avatar está aquí.  
-Sí por favor, hoy te encargo que el desayuno sea un poco más especial.  
-Claro que sí señorita yo me encargo, por cierto ¿Quiere que vaya a despertar al Avatar?  
-Eeh… no, déjela dormir un poco más, debe seguir muy cansada yo misma iré a despertarla más tarde.  
-Bien entonces si no se le ofrece algo más iré a preparar el desayuno.  
-Sí todo está bien, vaya y gracias.  
-Con permiso.

¡Por todos los espíritus! Un poco más e iba a valer… todo. En esos poco minutos el alma me abandono y regreso porque estuve a punto de ser descubierta si no me encontraban en mi habitación, tengo que salir de aquí en cuanto antes pero ¿cómo?

Desde abajo de la cama fue fácil ver los movimientos de Asami, en cuanto la señora salió ella se dirigió a su closet y entro, es muy grande seguro debe tener millones de prendas, zapatos y accesorios en ese lugar, tal vez ahora que está ahí dentro buscando su ropa pueda escabullirme y salir de aquí, pero tarde mucho pensando y ella salió del closet, poco después se acercó a la cama y puso ahí todo lo que saco, camino hacia su tocador y se empezó a quitar esa pijama tan sensual, quería apartar mi vista pero simplemente no pude, ¿qué es esté morbo? No puedo dejar de ver su cuerpo, descubrí que ella duerme sin sostén así que pude observar esos firmes y redondos pechos en todo su esplendor, puso sus manos en su panty y la fue deslizando hacia abajo de una manera tan sensual, no puedo creer que hasta para desvestirse esa mujer sea tan sexy, trague saliva mientras su panty iba cayendo, no estaba segura de estar lista para ver de esta forma tan vil y cínica su parte más atesorada, cerré los ojos y sólo pude ver como caminaba desnuda hacia el baño, no podía creer todo lo que vi, todas esas imágenes estaban dándome vueltas en la cabeza me sentía mareada, pero no tengo tiempo que perder, debo aprovechar y salir ahora o me descubrirán, salí lo más rápido que pude, mire hacia ambos lados por si había alguien que pudiera verme y estaba despejado, corrí hacia mi habitación, entré y me avente a la cama haciéndome un ovillo, pues todas esas imágenes de Asami seguían en mi cabeza y solo me hacían desearla más, cosa que igual me reprochaba a mí misma, una cosa es amarla y otra desearla como mujer, no, no puedo imaginarme con Asami en un acto sexual, ay pero que rayos me pasa sí ella supiera todo esto seguro me odiaría, debo tranquilizarme y dejar de pensar en todo esto pero de la nada se me vino ese gemido tan sensual que ella hizo cuando pronuncio mi nombre por segunda vez que de nuevo me perdí en esas imágenes tan bellas. ¿Pero por qué ella pronuncio mi nombre de esa manera? Seguía perdida en una eterna batalla en mi cabeza cuando de pronto escuche que tocaban la puerta y escuchaba mi nombre, era Asami.

-Hey Korra ¿puedo pasar?

-Si claro, pasa. —Rayos debo actuar natural o me descubrirá.  
-Hola, ¿qué tal pasaste la noche?  
-Ah muy bien gracias por la invitación. —Sí que la disfrute.  
-Me alegro ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado? —Ay ahora me echara en cara todo.  
-Sí por supuesto.  
-Gracias, en unos minutos estará listo el desayuno, por si quieres tomar un baño puedes hacerlo o tal vez más tarde que estés en la casa de Tenzin.  
-Sí prefiero que sea en casa ya que no tengo otra ropa para cambiarme y eso.  
-Por eso no te preocupes te puedo prestar algo.  
-Cómo crees tu ropa es muy sexy y no me vería bien en ella, la arruinaría toda.  
-Qué cosas dices, mi ropa es bastante normal a veces creo que me visto como una anciana.  
-Pues te ves como una anciana realmente sexy.  
-Vaya ¿qué ahora te gustan las ancianas? No me digas que Katara te gusta.  
-Por Aang ¡qué cosas dices! Sólo era algo que te decía por seguir el juego.  
-Jaja ya sé sólo quise ver cuál sería tu reacción y ha sido una muy linda.  
-Asami… —Su comentario me saco un poco de mí, tenía mis manos sobre mis piernas y de la nada ella puso una de sus manos sobre la mía.  
-Te lo digo en verdad, eres muy linda Korra y hay algo que me gustaría confesarte… me resulta un poco vergonzoso pero ya no puedo y no quiero seguir ocultándolo.  
-A mí también me gustaría confesarte algo. —Quiero confesarle que la amo antes de que me confiese de que se percató que la fui a espiar y me mate a golpes.  
-¿En serio? Bueno pero déjame hablar a mi primero por favor, necesito sacarlo ya.  
-Señorita Sato el desayuno está listo y el príncipe Wu está ansioso por empezar.  
-Ay rayos olvide que el príncipe Wu estaba en casa. —Dijo Asami con su rostro lleno de decepción.  
-Qué curioso yo igual.  
-Bueno enseguida vamos.  
-¿Y lo que me ibas a decir?  
-Temo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, no quiero hacer esperar a Wu porque se puede poner algo… desesperante, hable con Mako y dijo que vendría a desayunar con nosotros, de hecho no debe tardar.  
-Ah perfecto Mako vendrá, bueno adelántate yo sólo me limpio un poco y te alcanzo.  
-Sí… me adelantare. —No estoy segura pero note algo deprimida la expresión de Asami.

Ella salió de la habitación y me quedo una sensación rara por la expresión que ella tenía y ahora me muero de curiosidad por saber lo que me iba a confesar, me sentía con algo de miedo, tal vez después del desayuno podamos hablar.  
Estando en el comedor el desayuno fue agradable en compañía de todos y estaba realmente delicioso pero no tan deliciosa como Asami en la mañana, ay no debería estar pensando estas cosas tan temprano, ni dejarme llevar por la lujuria, rayos desde ¿cuándo me volví así?  
Mako menciono que en la ciudad nos esperaban a mí y al príncipe Wu para hablar con el consejo y el presidente sobre el asunto de Kuvira y teníamos que irnos cuanto antes. Cuando dijo eso Asami dijo que nos acompañaba pero justo en ese momento hablaron de Industrias Futuro porque surgió un problema y tenía que ir a supervisarlo. Note en Asami una expresión de enojo, tal vez apenas se dio cuenta de que hice algo muy malo, creo que es un buen momento para salir huyendo con Mako, no quiero enfrentar aún su furia, tal vez si pasa algo de tiempo ella vaya olvidando lo sucedido y no me golpee tanto.  
Nos despedimos de ella y nos fuimos a la ciudad pero antes me dijo algo.

-Korra no se te olvide que me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo importante.  
-Claro que no, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber.  
-¿Crees poder venir en la noche a mi casa?  
-Yo creo que sí.  
-Bien te espero esta noche, por favor no tardes.  
-No lo haré. —La abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla. Ella sonrió y eso me tranquilizó.

-Asami—

Estaba tranquilamente durmiendo cuando de repente escuche ruidos extraños en mi habitación pero no quise hacer caso porque realmente estaba cansada y sólo quería seguir durmiendo, lo que hizo despertarme fue una respiración muy agitada y fuerte, me dio un poco de miedo porque la sentí muy cerca, no pude abrir los ojos enseguida pero ya me había puesto en guardia porque seguro era gente de Kuvira que se enteró de que Wu está aquí y viene atacar, sólo quiero que se acerque más para poder atacarlo, pero mientras más se acercaba un olor familiar me llegaba, era el aroma de Korra ¿será posible que ella…? Sin querer deje escapar su nombre de mis labios y sentí que cometí un error pues al parecer ella iba a besarme y yo lo arruine, esperen… ¿¡ella iba a besarme!? No puedo creerlo, deje de respirar y espere ese beso pero ya no llego, al parecer la asuste tal vez piensa que estaba soñado con ella, ¡eso es, un sueño! fingiré que sigo durmiendo para que se anime a intentarlo de nuevo, aunque estoy algo emocionada si Korra iba a besarme es porque ella también siente algo por mí, ¿no? ¡Qué emoción! Ahora debo hacerle creer que sigo durmiendo y hacerle saber que su beso será bien recibido porque yo también siento algo por ella pero ¿qué hago? ... ¡Ya sé! Tontamente pensé en decir su nombre de nuevo pero por la situación en la que estábamos me sentí algo excitada el que ella estuviera ahí observándom, dije su nombre en un gemido y por inercia subí mi pierna a la almohada que siempre abrazo por las noches, supuse que eso le confirmaría que estaba teniendo un sueño con ella y de paso que era un sueño algo… algo emocionante, pero ese beso no llego, no la sentí moverse o hacer algo hasta unos cuantos minutos que al parecer había decidido marcharse, pero justo en ese momento toco la puerta Gertrudis y Korra se había quedado ahí en medio de la habitación, pobre seguro debe sentirse en graves problemas, debe esconderse le daré tiempo para eso, escuche sus pasos y sus movimientos me indicaron que estaba a salvo debajo de mi cama, que triste ojalá estuviera aquí arriba conmigo.

Le respondí a Gertrudis y quedamos en que haría un desayuno especial para Korra así que se fue a prepararlo, ahora tengo que ayudar a Korra a salir de aquí pero ¿qué hago? ¿La enfrento y le hago saber que la descubrí? Después de todo no es tan malo porque al parecer sí le gusto, pero tal vez eso la haría sentir incomoda o tal vez aún no está lista, estaba pensando mientras buscaba en mi closet que ropa ponerme, decidí que la dejaría ir sin enfrentarme a ella, pues quiero ser yo la que se confiese primero, pero antes… jugare un poco con ella, estaba segura que debía estar observándome bajo la cama y como voy a tomar un baño sería normal quitarme la ropa antes de meterme ¿no? Así que fui quitándome el vestido muy lentamente quería que fuera observando cada parte de mi cuerpo, quería decirle con mis movimientos –Hey Korra todo este cuerpo puede ser tuyo si respondes a una sencilla pregunta. Me sentí algo rara entre sexy, malvada fue algo realmente extraño y ahora le daré el postre antes del desayuno mi amada Avatar, toque lo más sexy que pude mi panty y la fui quitando muy sensual solo para ella pero con cuidado porque aún no estaba lista para mostrarle la parte de mi cuerpo más atesorada, quería reírme a carcajadas y moría por ver la expresión que debe estar teniendo pero por ahora es suficiente, ya tendré tiempo de ver su rostro cuando la tenga en mi cama, pensar eso hizo que mordiera mi labio inferior con algo de coquetería, me moría por tenerla en mi cama, su cuerpo me vuelve loca, me metí al baño y la escuche irse. Me apresure a bañarme, cambiarme y antes de ir a su habitación recibí una llamada de Mako donde me preguntaba si no me molestaba que viniera a desayunar con nosotros, le dije que no pero obvio su presencia ahora me molesta, siento que quiere acercarse de nuevo a Korra, en fin fui a su habitación y ahora que tenía la sospechaba de que yo le gustaba o que siente algo por mi debo confirmarlo cuanto antes. Entre y me sentía muy nerviosa porque no quería que supiera que estaba despierta cuando ella fue a verme, solo quería confesarle mis sentimientos y saber los suyos, deseo tanto que me corresponda y besarla al fin. Estaba a punto de confesarme trate de ponerme romántica tomándole su mano antes de soltarle todo pero llegó la metiche de Gertrudis a arruinarlo todo, le mencione que Mako vendría a desayunar con nosotros y ella se puso muy feliz lo cual me hizo entristecer, tal vez estoy equivocada y aún lo ama, no, no puedo darme por vencida hasta que esté segura, hasta que escuche con su propia voz sus sentimientos. Fuimos al comedor a desayunar todo iba bien pero Mako tenía que salir con qué se llevaba a Wu y a mi Korra a la ciudad pero no se la iba a dejar tan fácil pues yo iría con ellos, pero como los espíritus deben odiarme surgió un pequeño e insignificante problema en mi compañía que tenía que ir atender, muy bien Mako ganas está pero no a la chica. Llego el momento de despedirnos pero no quería esperar más, yo necesito confesarle a Korra mis sentimientos así que quedamos que esta noche la vería, hoy será nuestra noche.


	3. Chapter 3: Intentos fallidos

El siguiente fanfic ha sido realizado con el único objetivo de entretener y dejo en claro que los personajes mencionados en la historia no me pertenecen, sus dueños legales son los creadores de la serie "La leyenda de Korra" Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Dimartino así como también de Nickelodeon.

Capítulo 3: Intentos fallidos.

— Korra —

Iba de camino a Ciudad Republica con Wu y Mako para reunirnos con el consejo de las cuatro naciones y el Presidente pero yo estaba ida en mis pensamientos con respecto a lo que paso esta mañana con Asami, además el tema del que quiere hablarme me tiene algo ansiosa y curiosa. Wu iba en la parte de atrás del satomovil, Mako conduciendo y yo de copiloto fingiendo mirar por la ventana, al parecer Mako noto mi ausencia y trato de iniciar una conversación.

-¿Qué tal pasaste la noche en casa de Asami?  
-Excelente dormí muy bien, estaba cansada por lo que ocurrió ayer en la tarde. —Apenas si escuche lo que me dijo, espero haber respondido correctamente a lo que pregunto.  
-Qué bien…  
-Sí.  
-Uh pero que conversación tan más emocionante chicos, sí quieren saber cosas realmente geniales déjenme cantarles historias con mucha aventura y emoción. —Dijo Wu muy emocionado y alegre.  
-¿Cantar? —Pregunte.  
-Así es mi hermosa Korra, he sido privilegiado con una hermosa voz que enamora a cualquier ser viviente y no dudo que al escucharme termines locamente enamorada de mí, la verdad no te culparía querida.  
-Basta Wu, nadie quiere escucharte. —Dijo Mako con un tono algo molesto.  
-¡Eso lo dices porque no quieres que Korra se enamoré de mí y tú pierdas la oportunidad de volver a conquistarla!  
-¿Disculpa? —Mako paro de golpe el satomovil y se dirigió a Wu con un tono agresivo pero con un rostro sonrojado.  
-¿De qué está hablando Mako? —Pregunte algo confundida.  
-Korra es que yo…  
-Vamos Mako, sigue el camino no podemos llegar tarde a esa reunión. —Interrumpió Wu.  
-Tienes razón, no hay tiempo que perder. —Mako acelero y en el camino nadie volvió a mencionar una sola palabra.

¿Pero qué se supone que fue eso? ¿Mako quiere volver a conquistarme? Seguramente solo fueron palabras dichas al azar por Wu, no tengo porque ponerle importancia a sus comentarios, después de todo el chico está algo zafado, aún dudo de que pueda con el cargo de Rey.  
Llegamos a la reunión y Tenzin me dijo que la situación con Kuvira es algo grave y que por otro lado Opal no deja de insistir en que vayamos a salvar a su familia primero, las cosas están algo complicadas y al parecer estaremos todo el día hablando sobre el tema, lo que significa que no podré ir está noche a la casa de Asami, no sé cómo decírselo ya que le prometí que lo haría, pero ante todo soy el Avatar y tengo que cumplir con ciertas prioridades, tendré avisarle que está noche no será posible encontrarnos. Le hablare por teléfono a Industrias Futuro espero ya no esté tan ocupada con el asunto que surgió.

-¿Sí? Habla Sato.  
-¿Asami? Soy Korra, ¿sigues ocupada?  
-Ah hola hermosa, no ya está arreglado era algo muy simple ¿Qué pasa? —Dijo con naturalidad.  
-Eeh… quería comentarte algo. — ¿Me dijo hermosa?  
-¿No puedes esperar para hablarlo en la noche? —Se escuchó una voz algo seductora pero no tuve de otra más que ignorar ese tono e ir al grano, no tengo mucho tiempo.  
-Sí verás sobre eso… discúlpame no podré ir esta noche, el asunto de Kuvira es algo complicado y…  
-Sí ya… no te preocupes, entiendo bien cómo son las cosas, da tu mejor esfuerzo ya hablaremos otro día, cuídate. —Ni siquiera pude responderle porque me colgó.

¿Se habrá molestado? Nunca le había roto una promesa.  
Me despabile del tema de Asami y me dirigí al salón donde se llevaría acabo la reunión, es hora de cumplir con mi trabajo.  
Y así nos llegó la tarde pero me moleste porque al final no llegamos a nada, realmente tenemos poca información sobre los planes exactos de Kuvira y por lo pronto será aumentar la defensa alrededor de la ciudad. Tenzin y yo regresamos a casa, él estaba realmente agotado mentalmente y dijo que se iría a dormir temprano, en cambio ahora el tema de Asami me caía cómo balde de agua fría, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en que le falle, me fui al quiosco que usualmente usamos para meditar y me perdí mirando hacia el mar pensando en mi amada, en que moría de ganas de estar con ella, verla, abrazarla. Y de pronto su voz llego a mis oídos mientras me ofrecía una taza de té.

-Te traje un poco de té, creí que tendrías frío aquí afuera. —Mis ojos se iluminaron y me sentí feliz de que ella estuviera aquí.  
-Eres tan dulce. —Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. –Gracias.  
-¿Estás bien? Te vez decaída.  
-Lo siento, solo he estado pensando en algo que Toph dijo… dijo que el mundo no me necesita y que básicamente no tiene sentido intentar detener a Kuvira. —Le mentí un poco acerca de lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, no quiero ser tan obvia, el que ella hubiera venido me puso algo nerviosa, no la esperaba ya que se supone yo iba a ir a verla está noche.  
-Eso es ridículo.  
-En ese momento también lo pensé, creí que lo dijo por su personalidad pero empiezo a creer que en verdad la tiene.  
-No, no la tiene. El mundo te necesita eres la Avatar. —Sus palabras me animaron un poco pero la verdad en el fondo estaba en total de acuerdo con lo que Toph me dijo aquel día.

Le empecé a recordar aquellas veces en las que me equivoque pensando que en vez de ayudar solo terminaba empeorando las cosas, enemigo tras enemigo aunque frustre sus planes siempre volverá otro mucho más fuerte y con mis malas decisiones y algunas inmaduras sólo eche a perder las cosas, realmente eso me puso algo mal. Más tarde llego Tenzin al parecer escucho parte de nuestra conversación y me aseguro de que tenía razón con lo que pensaba, pero lo que era importante es que con cada uno de esos enemigos mejore cómo persona, me recordó lo mucho que he cambiado desde que llegue aquí, el cómo era mi actitud y el cómo era ahora donde he llegado a ser inspiración para el mundo. No puedo rendirme, voy a enfrentar a Kuvira y sin importar lo que pase o lo inestable que se vuelva el mundo siempre intentaré restaurar el balance.

Después de esto Tenzin dijo que volvería adentro a seguir descansando que sólo había venido asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien y se fue. Asami y yo volvimos a quedarnos a solas, estaba pensando en confesarle mis sentimientos pero después de esta platica no me siento con muchos ánimos quiero relajarme y no estresarme más.

-Oye Korra ¿qué crees que Tenzin quiso decir con que "todo estuviera bien"?  
-Hhmm… ahora que lo mencionas no tengo idea. Pero cambiando de tema… disculpa que haya roto mi promesa para ir a verte.  
-Descuida no pasa nada, por eso yo vine a verte.  
-Gracias fue un día realmente agotador y el que estés ahora conmigo me hace sentir más relajada.  
-No es nada, la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de verte.  
-Y yo a ti. —Nuestras miradas estuvieron contemplándose un rato, mis ojos se perdieron en su belleza y perdí un poco la noción del tiempo.  
-Korra… quiero aprovechar éste momento para decirte algo muy importante, algo que te juro ya no puedo ocultar, puedo volverme loca si no lo saco ya. —En su mirada se reflejaba algo de desesperación.  
-He estado pensando en eso que me quieres decir casi todo el día, por favor hazlo.  
-Pues veras… después de estos años que estuviste ausente en mi vida, pude darme cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mí, que el cariño que siento por ti es muy grande, es un cariño que va más lejos de una simple amistad, tienes que saber el significado de mis sentimientos, Korra yo te…

Yo la estaba escuchando con atención, pues la forma en la que me lo decía era algo desesperada y sentía que eso la ponía mal, al parecer no miente cuando dice que si no lo dice pronto ella podría volverse loca, pero cuando iba a terminar la oración Naga llegó corriendo; se me abalanzo, me tiro y empezó a lamer mis mejillas.

-Disculpa Asami, ya sabes cómo es Naga pero continúa por favor.  
-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.  
-No, oye realmente quiero saber de qué se trata, Naga ya se calmó no nos volverá a interrumpir.  
-No es que si no es Naga seguramente será alguien más y ya me cansé, tal vez he sido interrumpida varias veces porque debo seguir con la boca cerrada. —Asami se veía realmente molesta por la situación, no sabía que hacer no entendía del todo porque se ponía así, no me gusta verla enojada aunque igual se ve realmente linda.  
-Oye perdona a Naga no fue su intención interrumpirte, lo que pasa es que últimamente no he pasado tiempo con ella, tú sabes que Naga y yo hemos estado unidas desde pequeñas y el tiempo sin verla y demás hacen que se comporte así, discúlpala ¿sí?  
-Cierto, me puse en un estado egoísta pero sé lo que ella siente, el no ver por mucho tiempo a la persona que amas y que por alguna razón ya no puedan pasar tanto tiempo juntas duele.  
-¿A la persona que amas?  
-Sí es más o menos lo que trato de decirte. —Asami empezaba hablarme en un tipo de código supongo porque no entendía bien a que se refería.  
-Mejor continúa con lo que me estabas diciendo.  
-No, se esta haciendo tarde y preferiría irme a casa ya.  
-¿Te gustaría que te llevara?  
-Traje mi propio satomovil no te preocupes.  
-Podrías llegar a tu casa de una forma aburrida manejando o podrías llegar de una manera rápida y divertida. —Me subí en Naga y estiré mi mano hacia la de Asami para ayudarla a subir.  
-¿Es enserio? No sé supone que ibas a descansar.  
-Puedo hacerlo en tu casa ¿no?  
-Todas las veces que quieras. —Asami tomo mi mano, la jale para ayudarla a subir y se sentó sobre Naga cómo yo, esa posición hizo que su falda se subiera un poco a sus piernas pero la ventaja es que ella usa medias y no pasara nada con el viento.

Le indique a Naga que se pusiera en marcha y emprendimos el camino hacia casa de Asami, me sentía tan feliz porque de alguna manera la tenía en mis brazos ya que tenía que rodear su cintura con mis brazos para tomar el agarre del collar de Naga, el olor de su hermoso cabello inundaba mi respiración, podía observarla todo lo que quisiera ya que ella no alcanzaba a verme, me sentía realmente dichosa, pero no podía ir bobeando con ella o se daría cuenta de lo mucho que disfruto tenerla en mis brazos, así que le indique a Naga que aumentara su marcha y empezó a correr.

-Oye Korra ¿Quién nos viene persiguiendo o por qué la haces correr?  
-Me gusta que vaya a rápido ¿a ti no?  
-No mucho que digamos.  
-Ok dejaré que camine normal. —Y así como se lo hice saber, Naga bajo su velocidad y seguimos el camino a un paso calmado y tranquilo.

Sin darme cuenta tenía a Asami aún más aferrada a mis brazos y el caminar de Naga era algo agitado por la carrera que hizo, así que caminaba un poco brusca, ese movimiento hacia que Asami y yo de alguna manera nos meciéramos sobre ella y por cada paso nuestros cuerpos pegaban más y más, confieso que esos movimientos me resultaron algo excitantes, mis piernas estaban prácticamente pegadas a las suyas, mis brazos rodeaban más su cintura era más bien un abrazo, me aferre a ese abrazo y no sé en qué momento lo decidí, pero cuando me di cuenta estaba besando delicadamente el cuello de Asami y ella dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás con un ligero gemido mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las mías haciendo que soltara el agarre del collar de Naga, fue algo extraño pero a pesar de que seguíamos en el camino ninguna de las dos se movió por un rato ni dijimos nada, al parecer ambas disfrutábamos justo lo que estábamos haciendo. Naga sabía perfectamente llegar a la casa de Asami así que no me preocupe por dirigirla, sólo quería seguir sumergida en el cuello de mi amada, tenía tantas ganas de lamer un poco pero cuando estaba por hacerlo vi que estábamos a una pequeña distancia de llegar, sin querer le dije Asami en un susurro muy cerca de su oído que habíamos llegado, eso hizo que alzara su cabeza de una manera algo extraña cómo si se retorciera causado por un pequeño placer. Ella sólo paso una de sus piernas sobre Naga para juntarla con la otra y quedo sentada de medio lado. Me siento con la obligación de pedirle disculpas por ese extraño beso pero de alguna manera no me siento tan culpable.

-Asami, con respecto a lo que acabo de hacer… por favor discúlpame fue algo extraño.  
-No tienes de qué disculparte, yo lo disfruté muchísimo.  
-La verdad es que yo también, verás hay algo que me pasa cuando estoy contigo y no pude controlarme.  
-Agradezco entonces tu falta de voluntad. —Ella tomo mis manos e hizo que rodearan su cintura, entonces entendí y la abrace mientras nuestras cabezas descansaban en el hombro de la otra.  
-Pero sentí que fue algo atrevido de mi parte, no me gustaría dañar nuestra amistad.  
-¿Amistad? Korra es que ¿aún no terminas de darte cuenta? Lo que acaba de suceder no fue un acontecimiento extraño, sólo nos dejamos llevar por nuestros verdaderos sentimientos y con esto ya no tengo más dudas, acabo de confirmar lo que tú sientes por mí y me siento realmente feliz.  
-¿Cómo que acabas de confirmar? —Realmente me siento un poco confundida o será que está pasando algo demasiado obvio pero no termino de asimilar ¿qué es?  
-Esa parte de ti tan ingenua es la que me encanta. —Asami se separó un poco de mi abrazo y me dio un largo y tierno beso en la mejilla, desprendió sus labios y luego me volvió a dar otro beso en la comisura de mis labios.  
-Asami ¿qué se supone que haces? —Estaba realmente asombrada, ella casi acaba de besarme los labios, estoy algo aturdida creo que no estoy comprendiendo de todo la situación.  
-Jaja pero mira que cara tan graciosa haces, no puedo creer que seas tan inocente o puede ser que ya no carbures bien las cosas porque hoy fue un día muy agotador, será mejor que te deje ir a casa a descansar. —Yo seguía como en estado de shock asimilando sus palabras y ni cuenta me di de cómo se bajó, solo reaccione cuando me pareció ver que le decía algo a Naga, le sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza.  
-Espera, dije que iba a quedarme esta noche en tu casa.  
-Hoy no es un buen día, tú necesitas descansar y si te quedas… yo te haría trabajar toda la noche, ve a casa Korra… te amo. —Me guiño el ojo y sin más Naga empezó a correr en dirección a casa.  
-No Naga espera, ¡Asami…! —Intente detener la carrera de Naga pero no me hizo caso alguno y no paro de correr.

A mitad de camino cuando ya me había cansado de tratar de detener a Naga y regresar a casa de Asami, fui repasando las escenas que acaba de vivir con mi amada, se me despabilo la mente y por fin comprendí todas sus palabras, sus actos, era algo muy simple… Asami ya se había dado cuenta de que la amo y lo mejor de todo es que ella corresponde a mis sentimientos, sí ella me ama, la escuche decirlo no puedo equivocarme ¡ella me ama! ¡Yo también te amo! ¡Te amo Asami!, Naga aumento la velocidad de su carrera, yo levante mis manos y gritaba una y otra vez lo mucho que la amaba, no puedo esperar a que sea mañana y verla, tiene que saber mis sentimientos de una forma apropiada.

— Asami —

Estaba en mi oficina terminando de ordenar unos papeles con respecto al pequeño incidente que paso en la Industria cuando una llamada de Korra me tomo por sorpresa, me puse muy feliz de escuchar su voz pero la noticia que me dio no me agrado del todo, ya estaba planeando una noche hermosa y salvaje para hoy y que de pronto me cancelara me molesto mucho y le colgué.

Pasaron las horas y mi enojo fue disminuyendo pues sabía perfectamente cuál es su compromiso con el mundo y por caprichos míos no iba a dejar de hacerlos, soy una mujer madura y voy a demostrarlo, ya tengo decidido que esta noche tendré un poco de acción, más tarde iré a casa de Tenzin a verla. En la tarde fui a casa de Tenzin y estuve platicando un poco con Pema es increíble la intuición de esa mujer, me dijo que se había dado cuenta de que yo amo a Korra y que está segura de que Korra me ama igual, me estuvo animando y dijo que nos apoyaba para una relación sentimental y que cualquier cosa que se nos ofreciera ella estaba dispuesta ayudarnos, realmente es muy agradable saber que estás rodeada de buenas personas que están dispuestas a darte una mano cuando las necesites, pasamos un rato hablando del tema cuando Pema se percató que el bisonte de Tenzin estaba descendiendo y que ambos al bajarse tomaron caminos diferentes, ella me dijo que seguramente Korra iría al quiosco a pasar el rato y que sería buena idea si le daba una sorpresa llevándole un poco de su té favorito, esa mujer es experta en eso del amor así que no dude en seguir paso a paso el consejo que me había dado, Tenzin entro a casa nos saludamos y platicamos un rato en lo que el té terminaba de prepararse.  
Estaba lista para ir a donde Korra pero me pregunto si la manera en que le colgué el teléfono la había perturbado, tengo mis sospechas de que ella también siente algo por mí pero no por eso tengo que abusar y ser algo brusca con ella. Me puse en marcha hacia el quiosco y ahí estaba sentada de la forma más sexy que se puede ver. Me acerque silenciosamente y de pronto le ofrecí el té, pensé que se iba asustar o me iba a interrogar de que, qué estaba haciendo ahí pero no, se tomo muy tranquila el que yo estuviera ahí, tal vez era por lo que estaba pensando la vi muy preocupada y le pregunte si le pasaba algo malo, me empezó a platicar sobre lo que le preocupaba y entonces pude entender porque tenía esa expresión, me sentí mal por como actué en la mañana al colgarle el teléfono cuando ella tiene preocupaciones y compromisos más grandes con el mundo y no tiene tiempo que perder con una mujer tan caprichosa y egoísta como yo.  
Seguíamos con la conversación de las cosas que la atormentan y de pronto llego Tenzin a invadir nuestro espacio, aunque igual agradezco que llegara pues sus palabras tranquilizaron más a Korra, él se marchó pero hizo un comentario que se me hizo bastante extraño que sólo venía a ver que "todo estuviera bien" probablemente Pema le dijo a Tenzin sobre lo que pasa entre nosotras, no me molesta pero que falta de confianza de Tenzin ¿cree que haremos algo malo en este lugar sagrado? Para eso tengo mi casa que la podríamos llenar de pecado pero lugares así los respeto mucho. En fin volvimos a estar solas y yo vine aquí para declarar mis sentimientos al Avatar así que… manos a la obra.

Por fin, estaba a punto de decirle la palabra mágica a Korra, pero esta vez llego Naga a interrumpirnos, casi me azoto contra el piso de coraje, sencillamente no puedo creer que nos interrumpan o surjan cosas que me impidan confesarme y de nuevo me moleste, adoro a Naga pero esta vez tenía ganas de darle unas cuantas pataditas, ya con mal humor no se me apetecía confesarme sólo quería irme a casa y entrenar un poco para que saque estás malas energías, pero como siempre Korra es un amor y de inmediato me puso de buen humor con su loca idea de salir de ahí en Naga y quedarse de nuevo en mi casa.

Korra me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a subirme en Naga y me sentí como una princesa a punto de escapar con su Avatar azul montando su hermosa osa polar, deberían hacer cuentos sobre esto, más tarde le platicare sobre esto a Varrick sé que le dará un uso mejor a esta loca idea. Cuando me senté la falda se me subió un poco pero me tranquilice porque sabía que las medias me ayudarían a cubrirme y demás. En cuando Naga empezó a caminar y Korra tomo el agarre de su collar sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse, sus manos rodeaban mi cintura, sentía el rose de sus piernas, el cómo sus pechos tocaban mi espalda y lo que me ponía algo nerviosa… tenía su respirar en mi oreja, una de las partes más sensibles de mi cuerpo, esta mujer me volverá loca antes de llegar a casa. Estaba disfrutando de esos pequeños placeres cuando de pronto Naga empezó a correr y así no se… puede, le pedí a Korra que siguiera un ritmo normal y sin replicar le indico a Naga que fuera a paso normal, pero la pobrecita se cansó muy rápido se nota que tiene tiempo sin correr de esa forma, el caminar de Naga empezó a mecernos y en cada paso yo sentía más y más el sexo de Korra en mi trasero eso me excito de una manera sorprendente, quería controlarme pero lo estaba disfrutando mucho como para moverme y hacer espacio entre las dos, aparte nuestras piernas estaban más pegadas y prácticamente me estaba abrazando, esto sin duda compensa el que ya no le haya podido decir nada y ahí estaba yo disfrutando como loca lo que ocurría con nuestros cuerpos y de pronto sentí los labios de Korra sobre mi cuello, eso sin duda me hizo estremecer, solté un ligero gemido y como acto seguido eche mi cabeza hacia atrás pues ese beso aumento mi excitación, tome sus manos y las entrelace con las mías, ya todo estaba claro, Korra me acaba de confirmar que es verdad que siente cariño por mí, pero este beso también querrá decir que ¿me desea como yo a ella? No creo que Korra sea tan enferma sexual cómo yo, me basta con haber confirmado sus sentimientos con este lindo beso que me acaba de dar, ya no quise moverme ni decir algo más sólo quería disfrutar el momento, el cual fue interrumpido por el final del camino, Korra me aviso que habíamos llegado muy cerca de mi oído y eso me excito mucho más, pero mi linda Korra es muy inocente para estas cosas quería cargarla, aparecer rápido en mi cama y hacerle un montón de cosas, estaba muy excitada pero sus palabras y acciones me hicieron dar cuenta de que ella aún no asimila lo que en verdad está pasando y será mejor que no la presione, quiero que ella sola lo descubra, tal vez sea una forma original, además ahora estaremos juntas de eso puedo estar segura, decidí despedirme de ella dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios porque aún que ya estuviera lista para un beso largo y apasionado mi linda Avatar estaba claro que aún no, me baje de Naga y le dije que en un momento saliera corriendo y que por nada del mundo se detuviera, ella es muy lista y siguió al pie mis instrucciones, seguramente mañana cuando vea a Korra las cosas serán realmente buenas.

— Mako —

-Nunca creí decir esto pero tienes razón Wu, no pierdo nada con tratar de conquistar de nuevo a Korra.  
-Lo sé chico, yo siempre tengo razón.  
-Me iré acercando poco a poco, a pesar de los años y por todo lo que hemos pasado yo la sigo amando y ahora que ha regresado me di cuenta que no quiero volver a estar alejado de ella.  
-Tienes la bendición del príncipe Wu, me haré a un lado y te dejare a la chica porque me caes bien y te considero un amigo.  
-Pero tú nunca hubieras tenido oportunidad con ella y lo sabes.  
-Oh no, ella me ama lo noto cuando me mira pero así es esta maldición que me persigue soy irresistible para todas las chicas pero no a todas les puedo dar amor.  
-Sí claro.  
-De verdad te lo digo y cuando me oyen cantar las enloquezco.  
-Claro que las enloqueces nadie soporta ese ruido.  
-¿Sabes? Eres muy grosero y de nada te sirve ser fuerte y ágil si no tienes nada de apreciación por el arte, esas cosas son las que realmente conquistan.  
-Tal vez, pero sé que eso no serviría con la chica a la que quiero conquistar.  
-¿Vas enserio he?  
-Sí, definitivamente re conquistare a Korra, no perderé más el tiempo y desde mañana empezaré a trabajar en ello, no puedo esperar para tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos y probar sus labios.  
-¿Crees que ella aún sienta algo por ti?  
-La verdad no lo sé, pero lo que paso entre nosotros fue algo muy fuerte como para olvidarlo tan fácil.  
-Entonces… buena suerte chico.


	4. Chapter 4: Una provadita de tu amor

**El siguiente fanfic ha sido realizado con el único objetivo de entretener y dejo en claro que los personajes mencionados en la historia no me pertenecen, sus dueños legales son los creadores de la serie "La leyenda de Korra" Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Dimartino así como también de Nickelodeon.**

**Capítulo 4: Una provadita de tu amor.  
**

* * *

_**_**\- Korra**_ -**_

El día estaba empezando y yo seguía recostada en mi cama con la mirada perdida en el techo usando las palmas de mis manos como almohada, pensando en todo lo que paso ayer por la tarde con Asami, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja recordando todos esos lindos momentos, me siento tan feliz y emocionada creo que explotare de todo esto tan hermoso que estoy sintiendo en mi pecho, cuando fui novia de Mako creí estar enamorada de él pero ahora me doy cuenta que lo que sentí por Mako no es ni la mitad de todo lo que siento por Asami, necesito verla y que hablemos bien tengo que confesarle mis sentimientos apropiadamente, además quiero oír de nuevo ese "te amo" deseo tanto probar sus labios, definitivamente me muero por comerle la boca a besos y correrle su labial de tan apasionados que serán, no puedo esperar más ¡necesito verla ya!.

Me pare rápido de la cama, salí de mi habitación, llame a su casa y cuando el teléfono indico que el suyo empezaba a sonar vi la hora en un reloj de la pared, apenas eran las 6:00 de la mañana, ella aún debe estar durmiendo será mejor que cuelgue ya la llamare más tarde, pero justo cuando iba a colgar escuche su voz por el auricular.

-¿Sí? Habla Sato.

-Eeh si… ho-hola A-asami. —Me sentí tonta y empecé a tartamudear.  
-¿Korra, eres tú?  
-Sí, no… disculpa si soy yo. — ¿Rayos qué me está pasando?  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?  
-Claro sí, estoy estupendamente bien ¿y tú? — ¿¡Es enserio!?  
-Excelente, estoy pensando en ti justo ahora de echo no he dormido nada porque me quede con ganas de… bueno de muchas cosas pero ya tendremos tiempo para eso. —Debí ponerme colorado porque sentía mis mejillas arder.  
-Oye con respecto a lo que paso anoche…  
-¿Quieres hablar?  
-Sí por favor, necesito que escuches de mi propia voz lo que siento por ti y de igual forma yo necesito escucharte.  
-A mí también me gustaría poner en claro este tema, también estuve pensando en el momento tan lindo e inesperado que vivimos antes de llegar a mi casa anoche. —Sentí un revoloteo en el estómago al recordar desde el beso que ni yo misma esperaba darle en el cuello hasta el beso que me regalo en la comisura de mis labios.  
-Si no te molesta ¿puedo ir a tu casa ahora?  
-Me encantaría pero debo ir en un rato a Industrias Futuro, te veo en la tarde ¿sí? Tengo muchas ganas de verte Korra, no te imaginas lo mucho que he esperado el día en que por fin sepas todo lo que siento por ti y comerte… eemmm comerte la boca a besos mi hermosa Avatar.  
-¡No soy hermosa! Pero gracias… t-tú sí que eres hermosa, bien te veo en la tarde.  
-Eres hermosa y punto, te mando besos nos vemos.

Colgué el teléfono con una sonrisa y me dirigí a mi habitación. Qué triste me hubiera gustado verla ahora mismo y que hablemos como se debe, yo también he esperado mucho tiempo por el día en que le confiese a Asami mis sentimientos, aunque por otra parte no imaginaba que yo también le gustara Asami, sí que tengo suerte pues la mujer más hermosa de Ciudad Republica se ha fijado en mí.  
Tenzin me había dicho que hoy tendría el día libre que él iría a la Ciudad y si tenían más noticias de Kuvira me avisaría, cosa que es perfecto para mí ya que hoy no tengo ocupaciones que atender podré ver sin problemas y sin interrupciones a mi querida Asami, por ahora matare el tiempo de la mañana y a esperar con ansias la tarde. Me quede en casa desayunando en compañía de Pema y ella mismo saco el tema de mi relación con Asami, me sorprendió mucho que lo supiera pero a la vez me alegro escuchar sus palabras de apoyo y me felicito por mis excelentes gustos y no es para menos, es que en verdad sigo sin creer que esa mujer tan hermosa, inteligente, fuerte y llena de cualidades pueda ser para mí. Después de ese delicioso desayuno y agradable conversación salí afuera a jugar con Naga después de todo también es mi chica y tengo que ponerle atención no quiero celos y rivalidades entre mis dos amores, minutos después de que yo estuviera jugando con mi fiel amiga vi que se acercaba Opal con un rostro bastante molesto así que fui hacia ella para saber que le pasaba y al parecer era lo que me temía, sigue preocupada por su familia porque nadie puede hacer algo por planear un rescate, ella cree que a nadie le importa, a mí me gustaría mucho ayudarla pero de alguna manera me siento atada de manos en primera porque sería algo arriesgado ya que la vez pasada apenas si le hice cosquillas a Kuvira y por otro lado no puedo arriesgarme a planear algo por mí misma, aunque sea el Avatar parece que ya nadie confía en mí y no contaría con el apoyo de los demás para este rescate tan arriesgado, así que lo único que pude hacer es darle palabras de apoyo que sé no la consolaran en nada pero otra cosa no puedo hacer.

Segundos después llego Jinora con lo que al parecer eran malas noticias, pues se percató que algo muy raro estaba pasando con las enredaderas espirituales de la ciudad, las tres nos dirigimos al lugar para ver si podíamos averiguar lo que estaba pasando y al no ver nada extraño toque una de las enredaderas para sentir lo que les pasaba y entonces descubrí lo que estaba haciendo Kuvira, las está cortando y eso hace que se comporten de una forma extraña, Jinora dijo que buscaría al grupo de Ryu, Opal y yo nos dirigimos con el presidente Raiko tal vez si les contamos lo que está tramando Kuvira sirva para detenerla de una vez por todas.

Cuando llegamos a las oficinas de Raiko, oh sorpresa para mí pues los lideres estaban en una junta pero esta vez no me invitaron, o sea si saben que soy el Avatar ¿no? Ya saben… maestra de los cuatro elementos, se supone soy una persona importante, además me sorprendió más que Wu si estuviera invitado pero no yo ¿qué les pasa? Y por todo eso ni siquiera pude decir nada sobre lo que descubrimos de Kuvira cuando entraron corriendo y pandrosos Bolin y Varrick soltando toda la sopa con la información secreta de los malvados y crueles planes de Kuvira, al final los lideres decidieron que sólo apoyarían con defensa porque no atacarían sin provocación alguna, después de eso Mako y yo nos reunimos con Bolin fue agradable volver a verlo si tan solo Asami estuviera aquí el equipo Avatar por fin estaría completo.

Más tarde nos avisaron de que Jinora había desaparecido buscando al grupo de Ryu, Bolin dijo que tenía unas cosas que arreglar con Opal así que no podría ayudar pero me sorprendió bastante que Mako de una forma emocionada me dijera que él me ayudaría y estaría conmigo para apoyarme siempre, me sacaron un poco de mi sus palabras pero no había tiempo para eso, tenía que ir a buscar a Jinora, llegamos donde se encontraba Lin cuidando una entrada donde nos advirtió que es peligroso entrar ahí pero yo tenía que ir a buscar a Jinora. Después de haber tenido unos contratiempos con las enredaderas Mako y yo encontramos a todo el grupo de Ryu y a Jinora atrapados en una cosa extraña como capsulas, trate de sacarlos de ahí pero no tuve éxito con el primer intento así que decidí que la mejor forma sería entrando en el mundo de los espíritus tal vez de ahí podría hacer algo y liberarlos pero no tuve suerte porque aún Zaheer habitaba en mi mente y me atormentaba entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que tenía que ir a verlo y enfrentarlo, no puedo vivir con este miedo que hace que mis habilidades y fuerza estén por los suelos. Fui hablar con Tenzin para que me diera su permiso y me dijera en qué lugar estaba Zaheer sabia y aunque él no quería dejarme ir al final termino sediento pues me mostro que a pesar de todo él aún confiaba en mí y que yo podría salvar a los demás.

Quería ir sola a donde estaba Zaheer pero Mako insistió en acompañarme pues dijo que no me dejaría ir sola a un lugar así y me pidió que simplemente lo dejara ayudar y pues no me quedo de otra más que aceptar su compañía después de todo no puede estar mal, antes de irnos tenía que ir por un permiso para que me lo firmara Raiko y así me dejaran entrar sin problemas a la prisión de Zaheer, Tenzin me dijo que el formato para ese permiso lo encontraría en su oficina, le dije a Mako que esperara un poco y que rápido regresaría con ese permiso firmado, me dirigí a la oficina de Tenzin, abrí la puerta y justo enfrente encontraba su escritorio él dijo que estaría ahí junto a unas carpetas azules, busque el permiso y cuando lo estaba leyendo para asegurarme que tenía el papel en mis manos sentí un abrazo que me llegaba por atrás, me sobresalte un poco y cuando giré un poco para ver quien me estaba abrazando me topé con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola bonita.  
-Asami… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Realmente estaba sorprendida de verla.  
-Vaya, parece que alguien olvido que habíamos quedado de hablar esta tarde. —Me lleva la mier… rayos con todo lo que paso me olvide que había quedado con ella.  
-No, no lo olvide, sólo que pensé que te vería en tu casa o algo así.  
Pues de echo vengo del templo de los maestros aire pero me dijo Pema que te encontraría aquí, así que aquí me tienes. —Volvió a besar mi mejilla y me abrazo aún más fuerte.  
-Oh Asami lo siento. —Me solté un poco de su abrazo y me di media vuelta para quedar frente a ella y también opte por abrazarla tomándola de la cintura mientras sus brazos descansaban en mis hombros.  
-¿Qué pasa? —Dijo con una voz preocupada mientras una de sus manos la ponía en mi rostro y no hice otra cosa más que ruborizarme.  
-Verás es que de repente surgieron unas cosas y ahora mismo tengo que ir a la prisión donde se encuentra Zaheer pero volveré pronto y podremos hablar lo prometo, todo estará bien, Mako me acompañara. —Y en cuanto dije lo de Mako dejo su mano caer, se soltó de mi abrazo, dio media vuelta y camino unos cuantos pasos como alejándose de mí.  
-Bueno si va Mako también puedo acompañarlos yo. —Dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos aun dándome la espalda.  
-No de ninguna manera, no puedo permitir que vayas a un lugar como ese.  
-¿Por qué? Sabes perfectamente que puedo cuidarme sola.  
-Claro que lo sé pero no quiero llevarte a ese tipo de lugares. —La vi suspirar, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia mí.  
-Está bien te estaré esperando aquí y después nos vamos juntas a mi casa, ¿sí?  
-Sí es un plan perfecto. —Dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, la tome de su brazo y la jale hacia mí, ella me sonrió y me regalo un beso en la frente.  
-Debes darte prisa porque mientras más tiempo me hagas esperar más te haré sufrir.  
-¿Sufrir?  
-Jaja aunque aún no hayamos hablado como se debe ambas sabemos que nos amamos y la verdad es que yo… —Se acercó muy despacio a mi oído y me susurro de una forma muy sensual. –yo… tengo muchas ganas de ti, y me refiero hacerte sufrir en la cama.  
\- P-pero Asami ¿qué cosas dices? —No podía creer lo que había escuchado, esta mujer me va a matar, bueno me va a matar pero me va a gustar.  
-Sólo no tardes mucho. —Tomo delicadamente mi rostro con sus manos y fue acercando sus labios lentamente a los míos.

Bien el momento ha llegado… nuestro primer beso, cuando por fin sus labios tocaron los míos sentí algo cálido recorrer todo mi cuerpo, desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi cabeza, mis brazos que rodeaban sus caderas poco a poco se empezaron a mover mientras el beso se intensificaba, se volvió un beso apasionado mis manos se movieron en contra de mi voluntad pero con muchísima pasión y acariciaron desde su espalda hasta sus bien formado trasero, mis manos subían y bajaban como si marcaran celosamente su territorio, cuando yo empecé hacer eso ella quito sus manos de mi rostro para rodear con sus brazos mi cuello y cada que el beso se intensificaba ella apretaba más su pecho contra el mío, Oh por el Señor del fuego Zuko creo que mi cuerpo está ardiendo, todo lo que me causa esta mujer es demasiado hermoso pero a la vez intenso no voy a poder contenerme más. Me separe de su beso y la tome de cada lado de sus piernas y la cargue anclándola de alguna forma en mi cintura, noté que me sonrió con malicia y empezó atacarme de nuevo la boca con un beso aún más apasionado que el anterior, bajo sus besos a mi cuello y sentí que perdía fuerza pues sus besos debilitaban mi cuerpo y mejor la senté en el escritorio de Tenzin, sabía que eso no estaba bien pero ya no puedo contener mas todo este deseo, en cuanto la senté ella rodeo con sus piernas mi cintura y siguió besándome, jalo mi blusa queriendo quitármela.

-Aah no… Asami, espera…  
-Ya he esperado tres años por esto.  
-Pero este no es el lugar, además la puerta está abierta si alguien viene nos vera.  
-Pues que nos descubran y sepan que nos amamos. —Ella no paraba de besarme por donde podía.  
-No tengo problema en que sepan que te amo, pero hay que tener algo de moral no podemos dar este tipo de espectáculos.  
-Tienes razón, ambas tenemos una reputación que cuidar pero más tarde terminaremos esto ¿de acuerdo?  
-Te lo prometo. —Le regale un tierno beso en sus labios.  
-Oye tienes la boca llena de mi labial. —Dijo mientras se bajaba del escritorio y se acomodaba su falda.  
-¿Qué? ¿Y esto como lo quito? —Dije algo asustada.  
-Ya tranquila, déjame ayudarte. —Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y empezó a limpiarme los labios.  
-Siempre soñé con correrte el labial con mis besos pero creo que se me paso el detalle de que yo quedaría manchada.  
-Eres tan dulce. —Seguía limpiándome la boca mientras yo veía toda su belleza con cara de estúpida, cuando una voz me saco de mi mundo.  
-Oye Korra ¿Qué tanto haces? Llevo mucho tiempo esperan… Oh Asami, hola.  
-Hola Mako. —Asami se llevó su pañuelo atrás de su espalda y le sonrió.  
-Sí disculpa es que… bueno tarde un poco porque… porque…  
-Porque no encontraba el formato del permiso.  
-Si si eso, no lo encontraba pero Asami inesperadamente llego y ya me ayudo a buscarlo.  
-Vaya debió estar muy bien escondido porque has tardado bastante.  
-Si fue algo muy difícil…  
-E intenso. —Dijo Asami y ambas comenzamos a reír.  
-Hhmmm ¿qué pasa con ustedes chicas?  
-Muchas cosas que después te enteraras.  
-Bueno Asami debo ir con Mako espero no tardar mucho, te veo más tarde.  
-Claro cuídate.  
-Nos vemos luego Asami. —Dijo Mako y ella solo se despidió con un movimiento de manos.

Ya de camino a la prisión Mako iba conduciendo y yo de copiloto, tenía mi cabeza recostada en el asiento mientras tenía mis ojos cerrados recordando ese bello y apasionado momento que acaba de vivir con la mujer más bella del universo, gracias a los espíritus que hay un poco de cordura en mi porque si no, no hubiera podido parar y eso hubiera sido demasiado hermoso pero bastante arriesgado. Iba perdida en mi mundo cuando una de las manos de Mako toco una de las mías.

-¿Estás bien?  
-Ah si es que voy meditando un poco porque aún me siento un poco alterada por lo que vi cuando quise entrar al mundo espiritual.  
-¿Segura? No sabía que meditabas con una amplia sonrisa en tu rostro, hace mucho que no te veía sonreír así.  
-¿Estaba sonriendo? — ¡Rayos!  
-Sí, te había dicho que te vez realmente hermosa cuando sonríes?  
-Eemm… me parece que una vez lo dijiste, no recuerdo bien.  
-Pues te lo dije en varias ocasiones y cuando te lo decía sonreías aún más para mí, siempre fuiste tan linda conmigo.  
-¿En serio hacia eso? Vaya… —Que ridícula me veía seguramente.  
-¿Podrías regalarme una sonrisa solo para mí? Aprovechando que vienes de tan buen humor.  
-No, no creo que sea el momento.  
-Vamos solo una sonrisa pequeña especialmente para mí. —¿Disculpa amigo? ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?  
-De acuerdo… —Trate de sonreír naturalmente pero me sentí incomoda y lo único que me salió fue una sonrisa falsa de medio lado.  
-Lo sabía, te sigues viendo hermosa. —¿Pero qué rayos le pasa?  
-Si tú lo dices…  
-Oye espera, t-tienes labial alrededor de tus labios?  
-¿¡Qué!? ¡Imposible! Tú sabes que no uso esas cosas. —Carajo, Asami no me quito bien su labial, claro si ya no termino de hacerlo porque llego Mako.  
-Sí de verdad, se te ve todo manchado. —Use la tela de mis brazos y comencé a limpiar toda mi boca desesperadamente.  
-¡Listo! ¿Se me quito?  
-Sí ya no se te ve nada, aunque no seas tímida si quieres empezar a usar maquillaje está bien, te verás aún más hermosa aunque si te soy sincero ese tono de labial no te sienta muy bien, de hecho se me hace familiar … ¿qué no es el tono que usa Asami?  
-¿Se te hace familiar por qué justo así quedabas manchado después de besarla? —Recordé que él fue su novio y de la nada me dio un ataque de celos por pensar en todas las veces que los vi besarse frente de mí.  
-Eh si algo así… —Se puso algo nervioso y se dedicó solo a conducir.

Por fin llegamos con Zaheer y despeje mi mente, ahora tenía que concentrarme totalmente en hacerle frente y dejarle en claro que ya no representa ninguna amenaza para mí, necesito hacerlo para sentirme bien conmigo misma. Estaba haciéndole frente y le platique los planes de Kuvira en cuanto supo eso él me ofreció su ayuda para poder entrar de nuevo al mundo espiritual pues él estaba en contra de las ideas de Kuvira, no me sentía segura de confiar en él pero a estas alturas debo arriesgarlo todo, necesito ser esa Avatar completa porque justo ahora el mundo me necesita. Con ayuda de Zaheer logre entrar de nuevo al mundo espiritual y como extra mi conexión con Raava se reestableció y con su ayuda pude encontrar los espíritus de Jinora y los demás y pude liberarlos. Por fin me sentía completa de nuevo, ahora ya acepto completamente lo que paso con Zaheer y sé que puedo seguir adelante, cuida tu trasero Kuvira porque el Avatar está de regreso y más fuerte que nunca. Ahora es tiempo de regresar a la Ciudad quiero asegurarme de que Jinora y los demás se encuentren bien y por supuesto terminar un asunto que deje pendiente con Asami.

De camino a la Ciudad, Mako y yo no volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra, por alguna extraña razón me empezaba a sentir incomoda, sentía que el trataba de decirme algo pero al final ya no se animaba y sólo seguía conduciendo, llegamos a la Ciudad y al menos sabía que las gracias tenía que darle por su apoyo y compañía.

-Mako … muchas gracias por haberme acompañado.  
-No es nada, sabes que te aprecio mucho y por ti haría lo que fuera. —Se acercó a mí y tomo mis manos con las suyas.  
-Sí bueno pues…  
-Korra hay algo que debo decirte ahora.  
-¿Ahora? ¿No puede esperar? Tengo algunas cosas que hacer…  
-Iré al grano, veras… desde que regresaste me di cuenta que a pesar del tiempo no te he podido olvidar, que deseo volver a estar a tu lado, mis sentimientos por ti aún son muy fuertes me gustaría que lo pensaras o si tú crees que podríamos darnos una nueva oportunidad, te necesito a mi lado, ¡te amo! —Hay no me jodas.  
-Oh Mako, no … lo siento.  
-¿Necesitas tiempo para pensarlo? Sé que tú también aún debes sentir algo por mí.  
-Pues si en eso tienes razón, yo te quiero mucho pe… —No me dejo terminar la frase porque me interrumpió con un beso en mis labios, mis ojos se abrieron enormemente y lo aleje lo más rápido que pude.  
-¿Por qué me rechazas? Acabas de decir que me quieres es lo único que necesitaba escuchar.  
-No te confundas Mako yo te quiero pero como amigo, eres muy importante para mí pero nada más, si lo que tu buscas en mí es un cariño más sentimental… no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, yo estoy enamorada de alguien más.  
-¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero de quién?  
-A su tiempo lo sabrás, ahora si me permites debo ir hablar con Tenzin, nuevamente gracias por lo de hoy nos vemos después.

Me baje del satomovil y me dirigí a la oficina de Tenzin, espero encontrar ahí también a mi hermosa Asami. Llegue a su oficina y todos estaban reunidos, corrí a los brazos de Jinora y me alegró verla sana y salva todos se veían bien, Tenzin me abrazo y me dio las gracias y yo a él por haber confiado en mí, le pregunte por Asami y dijo que estaba aquí pero desapareció por unos minutos no vio a donde se fue pero seguramente regresaría porque le había mencionado que me esperaría.

-Korra. —Escuche la voz de Asami, di media vuelta y corrí hacia ella.  
-He vuelto.  
-Te he esperado ansiosa ¿cómo te fue?  
-Bien, enfrente a Zaheer él mismo me ayudo a entrar de nuevo al mundo espiritual, reestablecí mi conexión con Raava y ahora tengo en mis brazos a mi chica.  
-¿Nos vamos ya a mi casa?  
-Sí por favor, me muero por hablar y dejar todo esto en claro.  
¿Te mueres por hablar? Yo me muero por terminar lo que empezamos en aquel escritorio. —Señalo el escritorio de Tenzin, voltee mi mirada y vi que algunos nos veían extrañados, la solté del abrazo y empecé a reír como boba.  
-Bueno Tenzin está noche iré a casa de Asami, mañana temprano regresare al templo.  
-De acuerdo, no tengo problema con eso pero debes regresar temprano y dejas descansar bien a Asami porque mañana a primera hora empezara a trabajar con Varrick.  
-¿Con Varrick?  
-Sí en el camino te explico, ahora vámonos ya. —Me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos casi corriendo a la salida.

Aprovechaba los pasillos donde no había nadie para besarla y seguíamos nuestro camino riendo, en la salida nos topamos con Mako y vi que tenía una expresión algo confundida y triste. Quise decirle algunas palabras pero Asami me jalo a su satomovil y apenas si le pude decir un 'nos vemos' lo que note fue que Asami le regalo una sonrisa algo burlona y victoriosa, no entendí bien pero ya qué más da, ahora estoy con ella y me siento feliz.

_**_**\- Asami**_ -**_

Apenas si pude conciliar el sueño pensando en lo que viví hace unas horas con Korra, un poco más y me la traigo cargando a mi cama para hacerlo un poco de esto y mucho de aquello, ni yo misma sé de dónde agarre fuerzas para aguantarme, estaba en la sala tomando un poco de té cuando escuche sonar el teléfono y respondí velozmente deseando que fuera mi hermosa Korra y en efecto erra ella, el corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora pero al parecer ella estaba peor porque empezó a tartamudear quise mostrarme madura y le hable un poco más tranquila aunque me partió el corazón cuando me dijo que si podía venir a verme ahora pero tenía asuntos pendientes en la compañía y eran cosas que no podían esperar así que tuvimos que quedar para la tarde.

Estando en la compañía me entere que habían algunos problemas con las enredaderas de la ciudad pero no le tome mucha importancia y me puse a trabajar pues quería terminar pronto para ir a ver a mi amada.

Termine mi trabajo en la compañía y me dirigí al templo de los maestros aire para ver a Korra pero me encontré con la terrible noticia de que ella estaba en la Ciudad, genial yo acá perdiendo tiempo y tal vez mi hermosa Avatar necesite mi ayuda, cuando llegue a la ciudad me topé con Tenzin le pregunte por Korra y me dijo que estaba en su oficina, corrí hacia allá y ahí estaba de espaldas leyendo un papel, quise darle una sorpresa y entre sigilosamente a la oficina para abrazarla por detrás, en cuanto la tuve en mis brazos le di un beso en la mejilla y le dije que había venido para hablar pero me dio la terrible noticia de que tenía cosas que hacer y lo peor de todo es que iría sola con Mako, yo ya me había dado cuenta que él tiene otras intenciones con ella, estoy más que segura de que intenta recuperarla pero eso será sobre mi cadáver él ya tuvo su oportunidad y lo hecho todo a perder, ahora me toca a mí darle todo eso que le falto con él. Y por eso mismo admito que me molesto mucho que no me dejara acompañarlos pero bueno no quiero portarme posesiva con ella así que no me quedo de otra más que resignarme y esperarla, en cuanto se marchó con Mako yo salí a la sala principal y me encontré con un mensajero que decía que justamente tenía un anuncio para mi departe del presidente Raiko, me solicitaba en su oficina para proponerme un plan te trabajo, de momento me saco un poco de mí ese anuncio pero a la vez me daba curiosidad y acudí a su llamado, en la puerta me lleve una sorpresa al ver a Varrick, me saludo y me abrió la puerta de la oficina del presidente para que yo pasara primero, no sabía que Varrick había regresado y supuse que ya no trabajaba para Kuvira porque no lo vi con el uniforme que ellos ocupan.

Entramos a la oficina y el presidente nos dijo que nos mandó a llamar para que colaboráramos juntos y ya que somos las mentes más brillantes podríamos inventar algo para derrotar a Kuvira, a mí me costó algo de trabajo aceptar ya que por las cosas que han ocurrido con Varrick la verdad no le tengo mucha confianza, pero si lo veo desde otro punto de vista si colaboro con ´él de alguna forma podré hacer algo más para ayudar a mi hermosa Korra a luchar contra esa despiadada mujer y sin más acepte. Después de eso me reuní a solas con Varrick y me platico todo sobre lo que había hecho con Kuvira y empezamos a dar una lluvia de ideas de lo que ´podríamos hacer para contra atacar pero note que él estaba un poco cansado y alucinando a Zhu Li, entonces le propuse que por hoy las cosas se quedaran así que fuera a descansar y que mañana a primera hora nos reuniríamos para empezar a planear detalladamente lo que usaremos como armas. El agradeció por mi idea y se fue a descansar, yo regrese a la oficina de Tenzin y me topé con la sorpresa de que los que estaban desaparecidos ya estaban ahí sanos y salvos lo que significaba que Korra había tenido éxito y no tardaría en llegar, corrí a la entrada a esperarla mientras me recargaba en uno de los pilares del edificio, poco después vi estacionarse el satomovil de Mako pero ninguno de los dos se bajaba y para mí fue algo extraño, me acerque un poco más y cuando tuve mejor visión logre ver como Mako le robaba un beso a Korra y supe que no fue correspondido cuando la vi apartarse de él bruscamente, eso me dejo tranquila pues sabía que lo había puesto en su lugar pero yo no lo iba a dejar pasar por alto. Korra salió del satomovil hacia dentro del palacio y yo me oculte en uno de los pilares porque definitivamente voy a enfrentar a este tipo. Poco después Mako se bajó y yo camine hacia él.

-Hey Mako ¿cómo les fue?  
-Pues bien, todo fue un éxito.  
-Me alegro, oye me pareció que… besaste a Korra adentro del satomovil.  
-¿Nos estabas espiando? No me digas que estas celosa.  
-Pues sí, estoy celosa y no me gusto para nada lo que vi.  
-Cuanto lo siento Asami pero entre tú y yo ya no queda nada, sigo enamorado de Korra y aunque ella diga que ama a alguien más, la voy a recuperar.  
-Espera ¿¡Qué!? ¿Piensas que estoy celosa por ti?  
-Pues sí, si no por qué estarías celosa?  
-JA no me hagas reír, no seas ingenuo yo contigo ni a la esquina querido.  
-Entonces no entiendo tus celos.  
-Rayos me exasperas.  
-Tú eres su amiga, tú debes saber a quién ama ahora.  
-Así es, conozco a esa persona.  
-Dime por favor quien es, ese tipo no debe ser bueno voy a demostrarle que yo siempre seré su mejor opción.  
-¿Lo dices en verdad? —Lo tome de sus ropas del pecho y lo azote de espaldas contra el satomovil.  
-Oye ¿qué te pasa?  
-Que, qué me pasa? Pasa que hace tiempo le hiciste mucho daño y ahora dices que le demostraras que eres su mejor opción?  
-Ok, admito que a ambas les hice daño pero no tienes por qué ponerte de esa forma, sólo quiero saber más sobre el tipo del que se enamoró.  
-Y quién te dijo que se trata de un hombre? —Lo solté de mi agarre y me fui enfurecida hacia la oficina de Tenzin, este tipo me saco de quicio, ahora resulta que es la mejor opción ¡Par favaar!

Me apresure a llegar a la oficina de Tenzin y en cuanto vi a mi mujercita la molestia que Mako me había ocasionado se esfumo, corrió a mis brazos, cruzamos unas palabras y se despidió de Tenzin avisándole que esta noche iría a mi casa a dormir, él pareció comprender lo que estaba pasando puesto que Pema ya se lo había hecho saber por eso supongo no puso objeción alguna y la dejo ir, nos apresuramos a la salida y ahí estaba ese tipo pensé que se había ido, note que quería decirle algo a Korra por eso la jale para que no tuvieran tiempo de nada pero con una sonrisa le hice saber que de quien Korra estaba enamorada era una mujer y esa mujer era yo, por dentro moría de risa al ver su cara de que no lo podía creer.

Llegamos a mi casa y cenamos con la familia de Mako que a pesar de que a él cada vez lo soporte menos su familia no tiene la culpa y realmente les he tomado bastante aprecio. Después Korra y yo nos metimos a mi habitación y le avise a Gertrudis que por nada del mundo se nos interrumpiera que esta noche el Avatar estaba muy cansada y dormiría conmigo ya que mi cama es la más cómoda de la casa, pensé que esa excusa tonta le iba a parecer extraña a mi ama de llaves pero sólo asintió con la cabeza y me guiño el ojo diciéndome que no me preocupara que ella se encargaría de que nada ni nadie nos molestara, cosa que me sorprendió, posiblemente Gertrudis ya sospeche todo, de alguna forma me beneficia pues ahora sé que cuento con su apoyo. Entre a mi habitación y Korra ya se encontraba dentro de la bañera, me quite mi ropa y sólo me puse una bata y me apresuré a alcanzarla. Me metí al baño y ella estaba ahí recostada en la bañera relajándose cerrando los ojos.

-Avatar Korra ¿será que la molesto si me meto a bañar con usted?  
-¡Asami! No para nada… estás en tu casa y puedes hacer lo que quieras.  
-Cuidado con sus palabras Avatar, decir 'haz lo que quieras' frente de mi puede ser peligroso.  
-Bueno sabes a lo que me refiero.  
-Sí lo sé… —Me asegure de tener toda su atención en mi para abrir mi bata y dejarla caer, quería que observara mi cuerpo, quería que lo deseara como nunca.  
-Ay por todos mis antepasados que cosa tan más hermosa ven mis ojos.  
-No me digas que nunca me habías visto desnuda. —Me refería aquella vez que estaba bajo mi cama y le di un pequeño regalito matutino.  
-No sé a qué te refieres.  
-Descuida no importa. —Me extendió una de sus manos para ayudarme a entrar en la bañera muy lenta y sexy metí una de mis piernas y después la otra, me senté con ella dándole mi espalda, me abrazo por detrás y pude sentir sus pechos desnudos sobre mi espalda eso me hizo gemir un poco, quería excitarla a ella pero la excitada termine siendo yo y aún no habíamos hecho nada.  
-¿Estas cómoda de esta forma?  
-Claro que sí.  
-Ahora si podemos hablar…  
-Yo quiero ser rápida y a estas alturas ya se me hace algo innecesario. —Ella tomó mi cabello y lo pasó todo a un lado de mi cuello dejando el otro lado descubierto.  
-Tienes razón ya sabes que te amo, en estos tres años que no te tuve a mi lado me di cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí, que te necesito conmigo y que mis sentimientos por ti son fuertes, hermosos y puros. —Terminando de decirme eso, empezó a lamer suavemente la parte descubierta de mi cuello.  
-¿Qué te parece si a nuestros sentimientos le quitamos la pureza y lo volvemos algo más pasional?  
-Pero tú no me has dicho lo que quiero escuchar. —Seguía lamiendo mi cuello y sus manos empezaban a jugar con los muslos de mis piernas acercándose peligrosamente a mi parte más sensible.  
-Pues me paso lo mismo, en estos años me di cuenta lo mucho que significas para mí, que te echaba de menos porque justo nos estábamos empezando acercar y que de pronto te alejaras de mi fue un golpe muy duro, ahora más que nunca puedo decirte que te amo y me encantaría pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado. —Me voltee un poco hacia ella y le empecé a comer la boca a besos, termine por dame media vuelta y me senté encima de sus piernas abrí las mías y la atrape con ellas su cintura, casi como lo había hecho cuando estábamos en el escritorio de Tenzin.

Mis manos estaban sobre sus fuertes hombros y empecé a besarle su oído y lentamente con mi lengua baje hasta su cuello, ella se separó un poco de mí y empezó a besar también el mío bajando suavemente hasta mis pechos, respingue un poco pues sus besos cada vez me hacían sentir sensaciones extrañas pero placenteras.

-Asami… ¿quieres seguir?  
-¿Tú quieres?  
-Claro que sí pero un lado de mi me dice que esto es muy apresurado.  
-No te preocupes aunque tengo muchos deseos por terminar esto igual siento que aún es muy rápido, ya tendremos oportunidades de hacerlo todas las veces que queramos en el futuro ¿verdad?  
-Así es, porque ahora que eres mía no planeo dejarte ir.  
-Te amo Korra. —La abrace y su rostro quedo hundido en mis pechos, su respiración me hacía cosquillas pero yo quería tenerla así por más tiempo.  
-Y yo te amo a ti hermosa. —Apretó más el abrazo y empezó acariciar de una forma muy tierna mi espalda.

Estuvimos un rato más en la bañera dándonos caricias suaves y besos apasionados manteníamos cierto balance para que ese momento fuera tierno pero al mismo tiempo intenso, después de un rato tuvimos que salirnos porque nuestro cuerpo se estaba arrugando, ambas nos vestimos, nos secamos el cabello y ella ayudo a peinarme el mío, tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia ella, estando atrapada en sus brazos me dio un dulce beso y cuando nos separamos me regalo una sonrisa y me cargo llevándome hacia la cama, nos acostamos y nos acorrucamos en un abrazo y con nuestras piernas enlazadas, estuvimos hablando de algunas cosas sin importancia hasta quedarnos dormidas y así fue como pase la primer noche a lado de la persona que amo.

_**_** \- **_Mako -**_

No puedo creer que Korra este enamorada de Asami de solo pensar eso me da… no sé es muy extraño pensar que mis dos ex-novias ahora tengan una relación sentimental, no… no puede ser, debe ser alguna broma de Asami, seguramente me dijo todas esas cosas porque son amigas y pues las amigas se ayudan, hay no sé tengo que investigar si esto es verdad pero aún así aunque lo que esta pasando entre ellas sea verdad, no lo voy a permitir Korra desde el prinicipio me amo y estoy seguro de que aún debe amarme. Simplemente no las dejaré que tengan esa relación pues el que se quedara con Korra seré yo.

* * *

_***Mil disculpas por haberme tardado con la actualización de mi fanfic pero bueno no quiero darles excusas tontas simplemente espero les haya gustado, confieso que ha sido el cap que más me ha costado escribir porque este capítulo en la serie tiene muchas escenas y acontecimientos importantes, entonces como Korra y Asami no interactuaron para nada se me complico un poco el quitar/resumir las escenas de la serie para entregarles un korrasami decente, en fin sin más espero sus comentarios y críticas constructivas, estoy llegando a los últimos capítulos de la serie y por lo tanto son los últimos caps de mi fanfic, yo le calculo dos o tres y daré por terminado esta historia, muchas muchas gracias a las personas que me leen, nos vemos en el siguiente***_


	5. Chapter 5: Días sin poder verte

**El siguiente fanfic ha sido realizado con el único objetivo de entretener y dejo en claro que los personajes mencionados en la historia no me pertenecen, sus dueños legales son los creadores de la serie "La leyenda de Korra" Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Dimartino así como también de Nickelodeon.**

**Capítulo 5: Días sin porder verte.  
**

* * *

Arreglos -

Desperté teniendo en mis brazos a la mujer más hermosa y perfecta de todo el mundo, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo abrazando el mío me hace sentir tan llena de vida, ahora mismo podría salir y gritarle a las cuatro naciones lo mucho que amo a esta mujer, simplemente es mi vida, es mi todo. Con una de mis manos y con delicadeza para no despertarla empecé a meter mis dedos entre su negro cabello, que hermoso es, deslice mi dedos por todo el contorno de su perfecto rostro mientras mis ojos no paraban de contemplar sus exquisitos labios que me invitaban a probarlos, no espere más y así lo hice, le di un beso suave y cuando despegue mis labios de los suyos solté un susurro diciendo te amo.

\- Yo también te amo. —Dijo Asami con voz somnolienta.  
\- Oh disculpa, no quería despertarte.  
\- Ya estaba despierta desde hace rato, pero estaba disfrutando demasiado tus caricias.  
\- Eres tan dulce. —La abrace con mucha fuerza y le regale un beso en su frente.  
\- Deseo estar todo el día en tus brazos pero desgraciadamente no se va a poder.  
\- Ya sé, hoy hay muchas cosas que hacer, en unas horas mas debemos reunirnos con Raiko.  
\- Y lo más triste de todo es que hoy empiezo a trabajar con Varrick y posiblemente esté muy ocupada para poder verte.  
\- Gracias por ayudarme con toda esta situación.  
\- Es solo mi granito de arena para ayudarte a detener a Kuvira, sé lo mal que te pone todo lo que está pasando y no quiero verte así. — Puso una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla y segundos después tome esa misma mano y la bese.  
\- En verdad te lo agradezco, se vienen días muy difíciles para todos.  
\- Entonces no perdamos mas el tiempo y vayamos a trabajar. — Se quitó de encima las sabanas y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama le sujete su playera con mi mano.  
\- No espera, aún es muy temprano.  
\- Pero hay muchas cosas que hacer.  
\- Sí pero recuerda que tal vez no te vea en un tiempo, regresa a la cama y esperemos a que termine de amanecer. —Le dije con mi rostro sonrojado mientras seguía sosteniendo su playera.  
\- Por favor, vuelve a mi lado. — Me regalo una linda sonrisa y se me abalanzo a mis brazos dándome un apasionado y largo beso.

Estuvimos dos horas aproximadamente entre abrazos, cumplidos, besos, caricias y recordando una que otra anécdota de hace años cuando nos conocimos, pero creo que cuando recordamos que ambas tuvimos una relación con Mako se nos revoloteo el estómago, le conté sobre el beso que me robo ayer en la tarde, creí que se iba a molestar pero reacciono de una forma tranquila y me beso diciendo que él ya está en el pasado y que esa historia que ambas tuvimos con él no se repetirá porque nosotras si nos amamos de verdad y no nos haremos daño. Primero dejo que Kuvira me mate antes de hacerle el mínimo daño a mi amada Asami.

Si no hubiera sido por Gertrudis que llego a tocar la puerta recordándonos que ya era la hora de desayunar se nos hubiera ido toda la mañana en la cama.

Asami se notaba con mucha energía y fue la primera que se levantó y vistió, yo me envolví con las sabanas de la cama haciéndome un ovillo pues el solo pensar en que no vería a Asami en un tiempo me volvía loca.

-Joven Avatar si no se levanta ahora mismo y se viste, Tenzin me regañara, tenemos una hora para llegar a su oficina. — Dijo Asami mientras terminaba de arreglarse el cabello.  
\- No quiero. — No puedo creer que esté haciendo un berrinche.  
\- Vamos, levántate y vayamos a desayunar.  
\- Ven y vísteme.  
\- ¿Vestirte? Yo terminaría de desvestirte y no saldrías de aquí nunca aunque Kuvira terminara con todas las naciones.  
\- Kuvira… — El que haya mencionado su nombre hizo que dejara atrás mi momento de inmadurez, me levante y empecé a vestirme teniendo una expresión en mi rostro demasiado pensativa.  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
\- Sí es solo que… creo que estaba siendo egoísta y no me estaba enfocando en mi mayor prioridad con el mundo.  
\- Oye entiendo lo que está pasando, no es egoísta el querer estar con tu novia en vez de ir a salvar el mundo, mereces ser feliz.  
\- Mi novia… que hermoso se oye eso. — Le di un pequeño beso en sus labios recién pintados.  
\- Lo sé. — Me regalo una hermosa sonrisa.  
\- Tienes razón, merezco ser feliz y también darte un mundo en paz en el cual vivir, así que vayamos acabar con nuestro primer enemigo matutino.  
\- ¿El hambre?  
\- Efectivamente señorita Sato, no puedo combatir a Kuvira con hambre porque descontrola todo mi Chi.  
\- Pensé que la que te descontrolaba era yo. — Dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos haciendo un lindo puchero.  
\- Usted me descontrola, me vuelve loca y torpe. — Me acerque a ella, tome sus manos con las mías y las bese.  
\- Mmm… está bien joven Avatar, vayamos a combatir a ese terrible enemigo.

Tratamos de desayunar tranquilamente pero habíamos perdido mucho tiempo y en verdad Tenzin nos iba a llamar la atención si llegábamos tarde, no quiero que por incidentes así empiece a creer que mi relación con Asami pueda ser un gran problema e interfiera con mis responsabilidades. Así que apenas y saboreamos el desayuno y estuvimos partiendo hacia la oficina. Aún no sé cómo lo logramos pero llegamos 5 minutos antes de la hora acordada, fuimos a la oficina de Tenzin pero no había llegado y al menos pudimos respirar tranquilamente porque nos salvamos de un sermón. Y aprovechando que no había nadie decidí abrazar a mi hermosa ingeniera antes de dejarla ir por no sé cuántos días, le regalaba besos tiernos por todo su rostro mientras le decía lo hermosa que es y cuanto la amo, no sabía lo cursi y empalagosa que podía llegar a ser, pero si a ella no le molestaba entonces yo no dejaría de hacerlo.

-Korra tantos besos harán que quiera repetir lo que hicimos ayer en esta oficina.  
\- Ay ni me lo recuerdes porque muero de vergüenza.  
\- Ahora me dirás que no te gustó?  
\- Sabes que me encanto pero… hacerlo en la oficina de Tenzin!?  
\- Vamos no seas exagerada, si solo fueron unas cuantas caricias.  
\- Claro caricias, mujer estabas a punto de quitarme la blusa.  
\- ¿Yo hice eso?  
\- ¿Ahora fingirás demencia?  
\- Tal vez amnesia, y como no lo recuerdo pues ayúdame recreando toda la escena de nuevo. — Dijo soltando una sonrisa entre malvada y coqueta, mientras empezaba a besarme el cuello.  
\- Asami no… recuerda que en cualquier momento puede llegar Tenzin.  
\- Tú empezaste a besarme así que ahora te aguantas. —Sus besos, más que excitarme estaban causándome cosquillas y no podía contener por mucho mi risa.  
\- Asami basta, voy a morir de risa. —Pero su crueldad es enorme e hizo caso omiso a mis suplicas y yo no podía liberarme de su abrazo, ella es muy fuerte y me tenía bien sujeta entre sus brazos, tal vez ni entrando en estado Avatar podría soltarme de su agarre.

\- Hola buen día, lamento haber llegado tar… —La voz de Mako hizo que volteáramos al mismo tiempo a la entrada de la oficina y yo me sentí en shock, no es que no quiera que supiera sobre mi relación con Asami pero apenas ayer me había dicho que aún me ama y que vea está escena me hace sentir mal por él y no tuve palabras para explicarle.  
\- No te preocupes aún no ha llegado nadie más que nosotras. —Dijo Asami dirigiéndose a él con una mirada penetrante y voz fría. Y lentamente me soltó. Yo preferí voltear hacia otro lado y segundos después llego Varrick.  
\- Asami querida aquí estás, después de que descansara y retomando la lluvia de ideas que tuvimos ayer déjame decirte que… ¡tengo la cosa!  
\- ¿Qué cosa?  
\- Ya sabes la cosa. — Dijo Varrick moviendo una de sus manos en forma circular.  
\- No sé de qué cosa me hablas.  
\- ¿Por qué nadie nunca sabe cuál es la cosa? Zhu Li siempre sabía cuál era la cosa. — Dijo el pobre hombre con su cabeza cabizbaja.  
\- Oh no, no te pongas así… mejor vayamos hablar sobre la cosa a otro lado y me explicas todo, sí?  
\- Muy bien, eres una genio en verdad sin tu ayuda nunca hubiera podido crear la cosa, gracias a tu observación de las libélulas-colibrí.  
\- Explícame entonces… — Salieron de la oficina no sin antes Asami regalarme un guiño y pude leer de sus labios que me decía "te veo más tarde".

Genial ahora quede a solas con Mako y sigo sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¿Crees que Tenzin tarde mucho en llegar?  
\- No lo sé, dijo que nos esperaba a esta hora pero no sé qué pudo haberlo detenido.  
\- Si no sabes que detuvo a Tenzin es porque… ¿no pasaste la noche en el templo del aire? Tendrías que haber llegado con él.  
\- Pues si es que no… no pase la noche ahí. — Seguía mirando a otro lado, no tenía cara para enfrentarlo, me siento muy mal.  
\- Korra… tú y Asami ¿qué clase de relación tienen? — Sentí como si acabara de echarme un balde de agua fría.  
\- No entiendo tu pregunta.  
\- Sabes a lo que me refiero, vi cómo te tenía abrazada, es más te estaba besando el cuello.  
\- Es mi amiga, es lógico que me abrase y me bese.  
\- Pero no de esa forma, por favor quiero escuchar de tus labios que relación tienes con Asami.  
\- ¿Por qué te empeñas en que te lastime? —Voltee a verlo con una expresión molesta, él no entiende que le tengo cariño y después de lo que me dijo ayer lo último que quiero es hacerle daño.  
\- No me lastimaras, sólo necesito escucharlo… necesito llenarme de fuerza para luchar por ti, no quiero perderte.  
\- Mako… tú hace mucho tiempo que me has perdido, ambos nos perdimos, no busques algo que ya no puede ser.  
\- Korra por favor… entiende que te amo y mi vida no está completa sin ti.  
\- Y yo te pido por favor que dejes de pensar en mí, porque yo desde hace años que solo te veo como un buen amigo y no siento ni sentiré algo más por ti. —Iba directo a la salida de la oficina cuando entro Tenzin.

-Lamento llegar tarde pero… ser Padre es difícil y últimamente Meelo está demasiado incontrolable.  
\- No te preocupes, no tenemos mucho tiempo aquí.  
\- Asami llego contigo verdad? —Gracias Tenzin, echándole más leña al fuego.  
\- Sí pero hace unos minutos vino Varrick y se la llevo para explicarle el plan que le presentaran en unos momentos a Raiko.  
\- Bien, me parece muy bien. Por cierto Mako el príncipe Wu ha llegado y está preguntando por ti.  
\- Gracias, iré a buscarlo. —Ni siquiera lo miro a los ojos, pero pude ver que tenía una pequeña lágrima en su mejilla. ¡Demonios!

Después de un rato, todos fuimos con Raiko para presentarle la idea de defensa ante Kuvira que habían preparado Asami y Varrick, Mako y Wu ya estaban afuera de la puerta de la oficina de Raiko esperándonos, yo venía con Tenzin y segundos después llego Varrick con Asami, ambos venían con actitud decidida y seguros para presentar su idea, la observe de arriba abajo mientras se terminaba de reunir con nosotros y no puedo parar de contemplar toda su belleza, con cualquier expresión que muestre su rostro se ve hermosísima. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ambas nos regalamos una sonrisa, entonces Tenzin hablo y dijo _Muy bien, es hora_. Todos asentimos con la cabeza y entramos.

Raiko nos dio la bienvenida y nos dijo que los bordes de la ciudad ya estaban asegurados y que las tropas verificaban las vías de tren hacia la ciudad por si Kuvira llegaba por ahí. Cuando pregunto sobre la idea que los dos genios tenían para defendernos, Varrick con mucho ánimo le enseño su propuesta que se trata de un Meca-Traje Volador, menciono que fue gracias a la observación de Asami con las Libélulas-Colibrí, pero Raiko enseguida protesto preguntando _¿De dónde sale el Rayo Espiritual? _A lo que Varrick respondió que no tiene uno y como le dijo a Kuvira, esa tecnología no debe ser utilizada. Tuvieron una ligera discusión sobre ese tema pero yo le haré entender que ya se ha decidido en que no lo usaremos.

Convencí a Raiko de que una idea mejor sería pedirle a los espíritus que nos ayudaran a proteger Ciudad Republica, ya que no podemos extraer más lianas espirituales cuando fue eso lo que causó que enloquecieran y capturaran a las personas de ayer. Enseguida Wu hablo diciendo que ahora que los genios van a ponerse a trabajar y yo me alisto para la batalla, deberíamos evacuar a los ciudadanos ordinarios, para que cuando Kuvira ataque nadie salga herido. Realmente me sorprendió mucho su propuesta, tal vez si pueda ser un gran Rey algún día, Raiko aprobó la idea y lo dejo a cargo de esa tarea, ahora ya todos tenemos cosas que hacer y es hora de ponernos a trabajar.

Salimos de la oficina de Raiko y cada quien tomo su camino, yo fui a la oficina de Tenzin para hablar sobre unas cosas y cuando me disponía a ir al Centro de la Ciudad para pedirle ayuda a los espíritus fui a la pequeña oficina improvisada que le dieron a Varrick y Asami para trabajar, vi que guardaban sus planos en una gran carpeta.

-Hola ¿qué hacen?  
\- Varrick y yo nos iremos a Industrias Futuro para empezar a trabajar con los prototipos de los Meca-Trajes, allá tenemos todo el material y debemos supervisar absolutamente todo.  
-Sí entiendo, yo voy partiendo al Centro de la Ciudad, espero conseguir la ayuda de los espíritus. —A Varrick lo vi muy apurado terminando de guardar todas sus pertenencias y cuando termino salió diciendo.  
\- Asami iré adelantándome a tu Satomóvil para guardar todo esto, te espero ahí, no tardes. —Y salió mirándonos de una forma extraña y con una sonrisa picarona.

\- ¿Crees que ya sepa sobre lo nuestro? —Le dije a Asami.  
\- Posiblemente lo sospeche. —Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos.  
\- Bueno no me molesta pero quiero anunciarlo oficialmente cuando todo esto termine. —Puse mis manos sobre sus caderas o tal vez un poco mas abajo.  
\- Sí, esa sería la forma correcta. —Terminando de decir eso, tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me dio un beso lleno de amor y apasionado.  
\- Me vuelve loca Señorita Sato, no sé qué haré sin usted todos estos días. —Solté un gran suspiro lleno de tristeza.  
\- Joven Avatar usted tiene una responsabilidad con el mundo, vaya afrontarla que yo después la compensare. —Beso mi frente y la vi sonreír.  
\- Ok, me siento un poco motivada.  
\- ¿Un poco? Tienes que estar 100% motivada de ahora en adelante.  
\- Mmm… no lo sé, motívame más. —Puso sus hermosos labios en mi oído y susurro.  
\- Cuando todo esto termine, tú y yo, lencería, juegos, sexo toda la noche, en toda mi casa, arriba de un bisonte en pleno vuelo, en la parte de atrás de mi Satomóvil, en la casa de tus padres, en la estatua de Aang y en todos los lugares que podamos recorrer juntas. —Terminando de decir todo eso, lamio el lóbulo de mi oreja y sentí una descarga por todo mi cuerpo, esta mujer me va a matar.  
\- Espera ¿cómo que en la casa de mis padres? —Estaba muy sonrojada por todo lo que me dijo, no cabe duda que tiene ideas muy buenas pero al mismo tiempo pueden ser algo locas.  
\- ¿No te parece que puede ser excitante? —Sonrío con malicia.  
\- Me parece que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a trabajar. —Seguía completamente sonrojada y perpleja por todo lo que acababa de decirme.  
\- Jaja está bien, vayamos a trabajar. —Me abrazo muy fuerte y antes de salir nos regalamos un último beso.

Ya adentrada en el Centro de la Ciudad empecé a buscar a los espíritus que habitan ahí pero cuando vi uno apenas lo salude, se marchó y los espíritus que estaban alrededor hicieron lo mismo, no entiendo porque están abandonando la ciudad.

Decidí ir al templo del aire y entrar al mundo de los espíritus por medio de la meditación, estando ahí intente convencer a los espíritus que nos ayudaran a detener a Kuvira, pero ellos se negaron diciendo que no van a interferir en peleas humanas, les insistí diciendo que ahora nuestro mundo también es su hogar y ambos debemos ayudarnos para vivir en paz y en tranquilidad, pero aun así me negaron su ayuda puesto que el tenerlos como aliados de alguna forma sería hacer lo mismo que hace Kuvira, utilizar el poder espiritual para beneficio propio.

¿Será que sin la ayuda de los espíritus tendremos menos oportunidades de ganar? Ellos ya tomaron la decisión de no interferir en peleas humanas, pero yo acabo de decidir que no me daré por vencida contra Kuvira y no todo está perdido, soy el Avatar y encontrare una forma de detenerla.

* * *

Asami -

Desperté rodeada de los brazos más fuertes y cálidos que jamás me habían abrazado, me gusta verla dormir y contemplar su hermoso rostro, ese rostro que mientras sueña refleja ternura y fragilidad, pero en realidad es una mujer fuerte y desde que la conocí he visto y vivido el grado de madurez que ha alcanzado, ya no es aquella chiquilla que llego a Ciudad Republica tan impulsiva y creyendo que todo lo puede, ahora es mas serena y toma las cosas con mayor responsabilidad, sin duda es la mujer con la que yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

Me di cuenta que estaba despertando así que decidí fingir que aún seguía durmiendo para descubrir que es lo que haría, y de alguna forma se cumplió lo que presentí, ella iba acariciar de una manera dulce y amorosa solo como ella sabe hacerlo, me dio un beso y susurro su amor por mí, no podía quedarme callada ante esa confesión, pues he callado por muchos años mi amor por ella y ya no lo haré mas, creyó que me había despertado pero le confesé que hace rato ya lo estaba, me abrazo y beso mi frente.

Estuvimos hablando un poco sobre lo triste que serán estos días que no la podre ver, se me hizo muy tierna cuando hizo un pequeño berrinche, pero noté que después de que mencione el nombre de Kuvira ella dejo atrás todo eso y se paró decidida pues me confeso que va a regresar ese mundo en paz en el cual podamos vivir, en verdad sus palabras me hicieron muy feliz. Ya habíamos perdido algo de tiempo y apenas desayunamos algo rápido pues si llegábamos tarde a la hora que Tenzin nos citó nos íbamos a ganar un sermón como si fuéramos unas niñas pequeñas y a mí no me gustaría eso, ni siquiera mi Padre hizo eso cuando era pequeña ya que siempre fui su princesa amada.

Creímos que íbamos a ser la últimas en llegar pero afortunadamente llegamos con tiempo de sobra y aprovechando eso puso algo cariñosa a mi hermosa Avatar, me abrazo y empezó a besar muy tiernamente algunas partes de mi cara, ya sé que aún era muy temprano pero a mí cuando me busca me encuentra y recordé lo que había pasado la tarde de ayer en esa misma oficina y no me pude controlar, así que la tome en mis brazos y empecé a besar su cuello ocasionándole cosquillas, ella me pedía que parara pero la verdad estaba divirtiéndome escuchando su risa y con su inútil intento de zafarse de mis brazos, estábamos disfrutando mucho ese pequeño juego hasta que llego Mako a interrumpirnos.

En verdad cada día lo soporto menos, iba restregarle de una vez por todas mi relación con Korra pero llego Varrick hablarme de "la cosa" que con nuestra idea habíamos creado y como no le entendía exactamente a qué se refería decidí que lo mejor era que me explicara ya que en unos momentos teníamos que presentarle la idea al Presidente Raiko. Realmente la idea de dejar a Korra a solas con Mako me llenaba de cólera pero no hay tiempo que perder, además confió en mi hermosa novia y sé que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Ella sabe cuánto la amo y todo lo que significa para mí y sonará presuntuoso pero sé perfectamente que yo soy lo mismo para ella.

Fuimos a la oficina de Raiko y le presentamos nuestra idea, me enfermo mucho que preguntara sobre de donde saldría el rayo espiritual, parece que aún no se da cuenta que toda esa ambición de obtener el poder las lianas espirituales es lo que ocasiono el mayor de los problemas que tenemos que resolver. Pero al final me parece que lo comprendió y nos dio el visto bueno a nuestra idea.

Regrese con Varrick a la pequeña oficina que nos habían prestado para trabajar a recoger algunas de nuestras pertenencias y planos del prototipo del Meca-Traje para dirigirnos lo antes posible a Industrias Futuro y ponernos a trabajar pero cuando ya estábamos terminando llego una hermosa señorita a saludar y a despedirse, pues no sabemos cuántos días estemos ocupadas en las tareas que se nos han dado.

Realmente me pone triste pero sé que después tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar y vivir nuestro amor en paz. Nos pusimos un poco cariñosas en cuanto Varrick nos dejó a solas en la oficina y creo que a mí se me paso la mano con algunas cosas que le dije, pero en verdad juro que se las dije muy en serio, se ve tan linda sonrojada.

Después de haber dejado atrás a mi bella Avatar me dirigí a mi empresa y concentrada en lo que nos pondremos a trabajar, ya que me llena de satisfacción poder ayudar en algo en esta guerra de ambición y sin sentido por parte de Kuvira. Voy a disminuir el peso que lleva en los hombros el amor de mi vida.

* * *

Mako -

Me dolió mucho las palabras que Korra me dijo sobre nuestra relación fallida, a mí no me interesa ser un buen amigo para ella, no soy ningún tonto y sé perfectamente que tiene una relación sentimental con Asami, pero estoy seguro que solo debe estar confundida o pasando por una extraña etapa, ya que Asami fue la que estuvo con ella en los últimos años su amistad se fortaleció de una forma muy grande y posiblemente lo estén confundiendo con amor, así que yo aún no la he perdido, estoy completamente seguro.

* * *

*** No tengo palabras para excusarme sobre porque tarde… me parece que meses en actualizar, sé que fue un capítulo muy corto el que les acabo de entregar pero prometo que no vuelvo a tardar tanto, en máximo una semana les entregare el siguiente, aparte este cap de mi fanfic pertenece al de "Operación Beifong" y bueno hay muy poco material para sacar algo Korrasami jajaj pero les confieso que ese capítulo de la serie fue mi favorito de la cuarta temporada, ver de nuevo a Toph en acción ppff… además me enamore mas de Kuvira jajjaa not sorry, la amo mucho xDD en fin me di cuenta que esta vez escribí muchas veces "espíritus" y una que otra vez se me salía escribir "espitirus" como lo dice el Rey Julien de Madagascar jaja amo a ese tipo.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me leen y me dejan un lindo comentario, trato de responder todos pero creo que los últimos no los he respondido. Les agradezco mucho a las personas que aunque no tienen cuenta igual dejan comentario, como no los puedo responder pues les agradezco por acá.

Haré un agradecimiento muy especial a Zakuro Hatsune por su crítica constructiva, en verdad que gran honor que me leas y me dejes tu comentario, para mí 'Nuestra Historia Sigue' es de los mejores fanfics Korrasami en español que hay. Hice lo que me dijiste y ya no deje párrafos tan gruesos, sigo trabajando con la conjugación de los verbos u.u a veces se me va el avión en que Korra está hablando en presente y luego la hago decir cosas raras jajaja ¡Muchas Gracias Zakuro! :D

Sin mas espero les haya gustado y ya saben que espero sus comentarios buenos y malos. ¡Muchas Gracias a Todos! 33 ****


End file.
